Viaje al pasado
by Rosalie C
Summary: Sakura viaja al pasado, y allí conoce a Shaoran. ¿Pero que pasará cuando ella tenga que volver?. ¿ y si la vida de él corre peligro? ¿Y si en todo esto acaban enamorados? ¿Como pueden estar juntos? Un pasado, y un futuro, pero no un presente. epilogo!
1. Chapter 1

Viaje al pasado

**Viaje al pasado**

Sakura acababa de llegar a casa después de una larga semana de exámenes. Por fin era viernes, esa tarde había quedado con Tomoyo para ir a la cafetería que tanto les gustaba. Se cambió de ropa y salió despidiéndose de su padre, que es día no trabajaba.

Sakura tenía 17 años recién cumplidos. Seguía siendo delgada, pero su figura ya estaba bastante formada, su pelo castaño ya no era corto, le llegaba por la cintura y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con su siempre inocencia.

-Hola Tomoyo. Espero no haber llegado tarde.

-Para nada, Sakurita.-la disculpó su mejor amiga Tomoyo. Entraron en la cafetería y pidieron cada una un café con una pasta.

-¿Kero no te pidió nada de comer?-le preguntó su amiga.

-¿Hoe? Ah! No, no le vi, creo que salió.

-Siempre tan despistada Sakura.

-Tommy, que tal te va con Eriol? –el semblante de Tomoyo se entristeció de pronto, pero Sakura no lo notó.

-Muy bien Sakura, ya sabes.-le contestó con una sonrisa. Sakura admiraba a su amiga, lo tenía todo, una familia, dinero, aficiones, era muy bonita y dulce, siempre se preocupaba por los demás y su novio era estupendo. Un novio...

-Saaaakura.-le llamó por tercera vez Tomoyo.

-¿hoe? ¿Que pasa?

-He dicho que me gustaría grabarte.

-¿otra vez, para que?

-la última vez que te grabé fue hace meses.-le reprochó su amiga.

-Pero Tomoyo... yo no soy linda...

-Si que lo eres.

-Pero...

-No se diga más. Mañana te espero por la mañana en mi casa.

-Mi hermano...

-Y tráete las cartas. Quiero verte entrenar.

-Kero me dirá...

-También puede venir. Tendré pastelitos.-Tomoyo ya tenía estrellitas en los ojos, y por la nuca de Sakura cada vez resbalaba una gota más notoriamente.

-De acuerdo...-aceptó derrotada Sakura.

-Gracias Sakurita.-dijo Tomoyo levantándose de su asiento.-Me tengo que , mañana nos vemos.

-Adiós...-pero la chica ya se había ido. Sakura no tardó mucho en irse. Paseo tranquila por Tomoeda. Hasta que llegó al parque pingüino, se sentó en un de los columpios sin balancearse.

Y es que a veces se sentía tan sola. Su padre y su hermano siempre estaban ocupados trabajando, ella estudiaba como podía ya que le costaba, Kero ahora era independiente. Ella ya no tenía 10 años, no necesitaba protección, y más si desde hacía años no había sentido ninguna presencia extraña. ¿Cómo se sentiría una al estar enamorada? ¿cómo sería sentir amor por alguien? Ella era despistada pero notaba como Tomoyo quería a Eriol. Se sentía sola cuando entrenaba pues nadie podía entenderla, ella nunca tuvo compañeros "héroes" como salen en los comics. Ella siempre luchó sola, a pesar de tener amigos y familia, pero en ese aspecto nadie más que ella podía luchar.

-Que estupideces pienso...-se reprochó a si misma. Se levantó y caminó hasta su casa.

--

-¡¡Ya estoy en casa!!

-No grites monstruo.

-Que no me llames así.-le dijo a su hermano mayor.

-Hola pequeña Sakura.

-¡Yukiii!-Saludó la chica abrazando al chico.

-Papá no esta, así que cocinas tu.

-Pero porque!

-Porque lo digo yo.

-¡Me niego! ¡Tew toca a ti!

-Pero yo llegó de trabajar y tu no.-la chica le miró con odio fingido y se dirigió a la cocina. Cenaron en "paz" y Sakura disculpándose de que estaba cansada se fue a dormir. No había visto a Kero en todo el día.

--

-Sakurita, Sakurita, despierta...

-5 minutos más...

-No, llamó Tomoyo dice que nos espera.

-Kero déjame dormir, por favor...

-NO! Tomoyo ha dicho que tiene pastelitos para mí.-dijo el peluche cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy cansada Kero...- Sakura notaba unos mini pies saltándole encima, sabía que era Kero, pero a Sakura siempre se le pegaban las sabanas.

-Aaaah!-gritó cuando sintió un peso enorme caerle encima. Kero se había transformado encima de ella.-¡Engordaste Kero!

-Vístete que Tomoyo te espera.-le dijo con cierto enfado el peluche que se había vuelto a transformar.

-Adiós mamá-se despidió de la foto de su madre.-Me voy Touya, adiós papá –gritó hacía la cocina, antes de salir por la puerta miró a su casa con una sensación extraña dentro de ella. notaba como si dentro de poco eso ya no lo vería.

Llegaron a casa de Tomoyo quince minutos después utilizando la carta de vuelo.

-Tengo todo preparado!-dijo a forma de saludó la pelinegra.

-Hola Tomoyo. –saludaron los dos recién llegados. Los condujo a una gran sala, era medio vestuario medio sala de entrenamientos, no era la primera vez que la utilizaban.

-Te tengo preparados tres vestidos diferentes.-le explicaba Tomoyo a Sakura.

-¿QUÉ ? no dijiste nada de vestuario-se quejó Sakura.

-Vamos Sakurita, son cómodos.

-Ya lo se Tomoyo, pero ya no soy una niña...

-Por eso mismo, estos te quedaran mejor.

-¿No hay nada que hacer?-Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa.-Esta bien...por cierto...¿y kero?

-En la cocina, con los pastelitos que le hice.

-Eres demasiado buena Tomoyo.

-Y tu Sakurita, y tu...

Sakura primero se probó un vestido largo, como de la edad media era un poco incomodo así que después de que Tomoyo le grabara se lo cambió por otro. Este era más moderno corto, por encima de las rodillas, pero la parte de los brazos era demasiado abultada. Por último, el siguiente vestido era el más cómodo. Era una falda corta de color verde claro, que caía en pico hacia los lados-dejando el frente descubierto-, debajo llevaba un pantalón corto para cubrirle, de color verde jade. La chaqueta era de color blanco con las mangas pegadas hasta el codo, a partir de ahí se hacían anchas, la chaqueta iba abierta dejando ver un top del color verde jade como el pantalón, que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo. Llevaba unas mallas del color del pantalón que le llegaban a las rodillas.

-¡Sakura! Estas hermosa.

-Realmente este me gusta Tommy. –dijo contenta Sakura dando vueltas sobre si misma.

-Te falta una cosa...-dijo Tomoyo en pose pensativa mirándola de arriba abajo. –Ya se!- de un cajón sacó unos especies de hilos plateados y se acercó a Sakura. Se los puso en el pelo de manera que se confundían con su pelo casi dorado. –Ahora si, lista para grabarte de nuevo!-exclamó la chica con estrellitas en los ojos.

-_Llave que ocultas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que aceptó esta misión contigo, Libérate.-_ante ella apareció su conocido báculo. Buscó entre sus cartas, se sentía segura así que quería impresionar a Tomoyo utilizaría dos cartas.

-Tiempo transfórmate y opta tu forma original ante tu dueña! Ya!- la carta tiempo se apareció ante ella. buscó otra carta y la que encontró fue esperanza. Esta carta nunca la había utilizado, ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo la consiguió. La miró extrañada.

-Esperanza transfórmate y opta tu forma original ante tu dueña! Ya!- lo que sucedió fue muy extraño, las dos cartas paradas ante ella la miraron con una sonrisa. se envolvieron entre ellas y después se dirigieron hacía Sakura.

-Lo que anhelas te haremos encontrar..-escuchó que le decían sus cartas antes de verse envuelta en una bruma de color blanco y sentirse flotar. Sintió sus ojos cerrarse y de pronto caer en un suelo diferente. Quería abrir los ojos para saber que había pasado, pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera tenía ganas, así que desistió de esa idea y se quedó dormida.

--

Se despertó sobresaltada cuando escuchó el galope de unos caballos. ¿dónde estaba?, se levantó y se sacudió la tierra de su especial vestido, miró a su alrededor extrañada y miedosa. Estaba en un bosque y no en casa de Tomoyo. Todo era verde y estaba lleno de árboles, pero estaba cerca de un camino, se acercó a este y miró escondida detrás de un árbol, como unos caballos pasaban al galope. Quiso gritar cuando vio que encima de estos venían hombres vestidos con armaduras y banderas. ¿en que época estaba? ¿qué había pasado? Estaba aterrada, Ni Tomoyo ni Kero estaban con ella. No recodaba nada de lo que había pasado. Justo cuando iban pasando delante de ella pararon el galope y pusieron inicio a un ritmo más calmado y casi elegante. Sakura miraba todo esto miedosa, ahora estaba sola, más sola que nunca, tenía que salir de allí. ¿Pero como?

Un soldado miró en su dirección y esta se escondió rápidamente detrás del árbol. Cuando no escuchó nada suspiró tranquila y salió de detrás del árbol, pero se quedó helada, al ver que estaba rodeada por soldados que la apuntaban con unas espadas, bastante afiladas por cierto.

¿Ahora que hacía? No había comprobado si tenía su llave y sus cartas y si hacía magia la podía tomar como bruja y quemarla, y si la magia no funcionaba como chiflada. Se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban desafiándola pero a la vez de arriba abajo. Había olvidado que aun llevaba el vestido que le había hecho Tomoyo. Temerosa dio un paso para atrás.

-No os mováis.-dijo con voz autoritaria uno de ellos. Sakura no sabía que hacer.

-¿¡Quién sois y de donde venís!?

-Me... me llamo Sakura.-dijo la chica mirándolos con miedo.

-¡Takeshi!-esta voz era fría y dura, daba miedo, a Sakura le dio un escalofrío por la espalda.- No creo que una cría necesite tanta atención. -¿Cría? Le habían llamado cría, con diecisiete años. Despistada, ingenua, ¡boba!¡ Pero cría! Nunca. Le hirvió la sangre. entre el soldado que se hacía llamara Takeshi, apareció un chico, también con armadura. Sakura lo odió nada más verlo.

-¿Cría?-preguntó ella.

-¿A donde vais vestida así?-se lo dijo con un dejo burlón en los ojos. eran unos ojos fríos como el hielo y que daban miedo, pero Sakura estaba enfadada y no lo notaba.

-¿CRÍA? A QUIEN LLAMAS TU CRIA! EH! PEDAZO DE DESCEREBRADO. A MI NADIE ME LLAMA CRÍA. TE HA QUEDADO CLARO O TE LO ESCRIBO?!- si definitivamente había metido la pata. Se dio cuenta cuando los soldados se habían echado para atrás mirando temerosos al chico ese. Sakura lo miró y vio como a este le hervía la sangre y se ponía rojo de furia. Pero lo único que recibió de él fue una mirada fría y llena de odio.

-Apresadla.-dicho y hecho, Sakura se vio envuelta en unos brazos enormes, sintió como la amordazaban y le ataban las manos a la espalda, después la echaban a caminar tras de ellos. Ella ni siquiera lloró, estaba asustada, pero más que eso enfadada con aquel chico prepotente, que resultaba ser el "jefe" de los bobalicones esos.

En que lío se había metido Sakura...


	2. Chapter 2

Viaje al pasado

**Viaje al pasado**

Sakura caminaba detrás de unos soldados y aquel odioso chico. Detrás de ella habían más soldados vigilando que no se escapara. ¿Pero donde podía ir? No conocía a nadie, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, ni en que época. Era todo tan tribal. Parecía la edad media. Habían pasado por un poblado donde las casas eran pequeñas y los techos eran de piedra y paja. Donde las mujeres vestían con esos harapos llamados vestidos sucios y simples, los niños jugaban y ayudaban a los padres que trabajaban en los campos. Era un ambiente familiar y alegre, Sakura sonreía sin querer al observar todo esto, la gente se inclinaba cuando el chico pasaba por delante de ellos mostrando indiferencia y frialdad. Pero si fuera una mala persona la gente no lo miraría con esa admiración innata.

Muchos se quedaron mirando a Sakura. Seguía amordazada y con las manos en la espalda pero su mirada decía lo contrario. la miraban extrañados por su atuendo, otros embelesados porque la chica tenía bonita figura a pesar de ser menuda. En esa época no era bien visto ir enseñando tanto, como en ese momento enseñaba Sakura.

El camino era aburrido cuando solo pasaban por bosque, Sakura no se cansaba pues era buena atleta y su entreno no solo era de magia, jugaba con el grueso nudo que ataba sus manos distraídamente no era su intención desatarlo, pues sabía que a donde la llevaban al menos tenía la posibilidad de conocer algún lugar. Aun no se le ocurría la manera de salir de ese tiempo.

Notó como sus manos se soltaban un poco e impresionada por ella misma sonrió. Iban pasando por otro poblado, la gente murmuraba al verla y se inclinaban ante el chico. Sin siquiera darse cuenta un niño de 5 años aproximadamente llevado por la curiosidad corrió hasta Sakura, pero con la mala suerte de que se tropezó y cayó delante de esta. Sakura preocupada desató sus manos y se agachó hacía al pequeño que lo miraba aterrorizado, todos contuvieron el aliento, Sakura se quitó la mordaza.

-¿Estas bien pequeño? ¿te has hecho daño?-preguntó con semblante preocupado ayudando a levantarse al niño.

-Si...estoy bien.

-Me alegro.-dijo la chica sacudiendo la ropa del niño y regalándole una sonrisa tierna y dulce que alumbro al niño y a unos cuantos chicos más. El niño le devolvió la sonrisa. algunos soldados se bajaron de sus caballos para ir hacía la chica, Sakura tan despistada como siempre no se enteró.

-¿Os... os queréis casar conmigo?-preguntó el niño rojo como un tomate. Sakura sorprendida le volvió a regalar una sonrisa.

-No crees que eres muy pequeño?

-Pero soy listo y de mayor seré soldado!-dijo él orgulloso.

-Pues cuando seas mayor yo ...

-Tu no te casas con nadie, Kai.-le dijo una niña pequeña.

-Déjame pesada.-le respondió él. –ella es más bonita que tu.-dijo hablando de Sakura. La niña pequeña la miró con odio y se fue corriendo.

-No debiste molestarla pequeño.

-Pero vos...

-Me llamo Sakura, ve con ella y pídele perdón .-se agachó hasta estar más cerca del niño y le besó la frente, el niño llamado Kai se fue rojo como un jitomate detrás de la niña. Cuando Sakura se levantó casi se cae al suelo del susto. La gente del poblado la miraba aun más extrañados y los soldados la miraban desconfiados.

-Vaya con la cría...-le hirvió la sangre al escuchar esa voz y ese "apodo".

-Vaya con el descerebrado...-murmuró ella. A lo que él llegó escuchar.

-Más respeto por tu príncipe muchacha.-le dije un hombre mayor soldado. Ella miró incrédula al hombre y después al "príncipe"

-¿Príncipe?-preguntó ella.

-Príncipe Li Xialoang. – se presentó él altanero a la chica. Sakura le miró escéptica y soltó una carcajada limpia.

-¿Me lo dices enserio?-Shaoran la miraba enfadado. Sakura se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Aun es una cría no es peligro, soltadla.-otra vez el apodo.

-Pues que bien va el mundo si tu eres príncipe.-se mofó la chica yéndose por una calle. Los soldados estuvieron a punto de seguirla pero una señal de Shaoran la dejaron en paz.

Sakura corría por los campos de aquella zona, pero pronto se cansó había caminado mucho y apenas le habían dado un poco de agua, agua que fue escupida por ella a la cara de un soldado.

Derrotada se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y empezó a llorar, ya no aguantaba. Estaba sola, entonces recordó con pesar aquella mañana en su casa la sensación que tuvo de no volver a verla.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? El cielo ya había oscurecido hacía un rato.

Tomoyo, Kero, su padre, Touya, Yukito. No sabía como regresar, apenas había pasado un día y ya les echaba de menos. Sin darse ella cuenta antes de dormirse bajo aquel árbol sus ojos perdían un brillo. Un brillo que las personas que la habían visto en ese "mundo" añorarían.

--

-Muchacha...muchacha despierta.

-¿Hoe? ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Sakura abriendo los ojos con los primeros rayos de sol.

-Despierta muchacha.-le decía una voz amable pero cansada.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo levantándose y mirando a la anciana que tenía en frente, miró a su alrededor y lo recordó todo.-No era una pesadilla...-murmuró para sí.

-Ven muchacha, te daré algo de comer, estas muy delgada.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó desconfiada.

-Tranquila, no te haré nada malo. – el estomago de Sakura rugió y ella se sonrojó, la anciana le tendió una mano que Sakura cogió con gusto. Empezaron a caminar.

-no eres de aquí ¿cierto?

-Soy de...

-Quiero decir que no eres de este tiempo.-le dijo la anciana.

-¿qué? Como sabe usted que yo...

-Veo magia en ti Sakura, magia y amor que ofrecer al mundo. Desconozco porque estas aquí y se que tu también. Estas perdida querida.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo magia? ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó intrigada la chica, viendo un aura extraño rodear a la anciana.

-Solo lo se.

-Tiene razón.-dijo la chica parándose de golpe, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.-Pero no se como volver, estoy sola, y no se donde estoy...

-Querida no llores.-le dijo ella- Estas aquí por algo, cuando eso sea resuelto sabrás volver. Llegara el momento no te preocupes.-la voz y la mirada de la anciana infundían respeto pero también ternura y confianza. Sakura asintió positivamente y siguieron caminando hasta una cabaña alejada. Era de madera humilde y rodeada de flores.

-¡Es hermosa!-exclamó Sakura al verla.

--

-¡Kero!-llamó desesperada la amatista.

-¿qué pasa tomoyito?

-Sa..sakura desapareció.-dijo la chica con los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

-¿Qué? ¿Donde fue? No siento su presencia.

-No lo se... solo desapareció. –dijo la chica llorando a más no poder.

-La grabaste?-dijo el peluche intentando esconder su preocupación. La amatista asintió y le pasó la cámara. Kero al verla se le cayó la cámara al suelo, y miró a Tomoyo, ambos supieron en ese instante que Sakura se había ido. Y que difícilmente volvería.

¿Pero el tiempo que ellos corrían era el mismo que cierta castaña estaba viviendo?

--

Días después

-Y eso fue todo lo que pasó.-concluyó Takeshi. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

-Omitiendo que la chica no era una hada, ni que lloraba sangre, ni que mató a cien soldado, ni que cuando besó al niño le salieron alas...-dijo una fría voz desde el marco de la puerta.

-Príncipe Li.-saludaron todos los soldados inclinándose.

-Partiremos dentro de un mes y medio. Ahora a entrenar.

-Si mi señor.-respondieron todos.

Shaoran caminaba hacía sus aposentos, recordando aquella chica que días anteriores había capturado. Era bastante peculiar, ese traje la forma de hablar y el acento, la mirada llena de decisión, lo bruta que había sido cuando le gritó, pero lo tierna y cariñosa que había sido con el niño. Aquella sonrisa que había iluminado a todos, sin duda aquella chica tenía algo especial. Pero el sabía que nunca más la volvería a ver. Solo era una chica loca y enferma.

--

-Sakura.-la llamó la anciana.

-¿Necesita ayuda Mei?-le preguntó inocentemente a la anciana. Esta sonrió y le dijo que se acercara.

-Querida niña me has alegrado la vida.-Sakura se sonrojó al oír esto y le dio alegría y paz.

-Gracias señora, usted me ha ayudado mucho y me ha enseñado también.

-Eres muy lista y con un buen corazón. –Sakura no sabía que decir, Mei la había ayudado en muchas cosas y Sakura ayudaba en todo lo que podía. iba a buscar agua al río más cercano, le ayudaba en el jardín y en las tareas de casa. Mei le había regalado unos vestidos de campesina que le quedaban bien. Le había enseñado "pociones" hechas con hierbas medicinales. Había sido como la abuela que nunca tuvo. La apoyaba cuando echaba de menos a su gente.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿para que? Yo haré todo lo que este en mi mano.

-Partirás mañana hacía palacio, esta en la ciudad no hay perdida Sakura. Necesito que me hagas unos recados. –Sakura escuchó todo atentamente, el camino y los recados que debía de dar a las diferentes personas.

_Al día siguiente._

-Gracias por todo Sakura. En la bolsa te he puesto tu vestido. Cuídalo. Tienes provisiones para el viaje. Recuerda todo lo que te dije. –Sakura asintió.

-Si! Cuídese señora.

-Sakura...encontré algo en tu vestido. Creo que es muy valioso. – de una bolsita sacó la llave de Sakura y cuatro cartas. Tiempo, esperanza, vuelo y sueño.

-¡Mis cartas! –al menos tenía cuatro. Eran pocas pero le servían.

-Sakura, estamos en otros tiempos, otra época, cuídate de que no te vean haciendo magia, y sobretodo no la utilices mucho aquí gasta muchísimas más fuerzas de lo que estas acostumbrada.

-Vale, lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por todo señora Mei.

Sakura empezó su camino, y con ello muchas aventuras estaban por venir.

--

-Shaoran te haces mayor.-le dijo su madre, la reina Ieran Li.

-Lo se madre.

-Debes buscar esposa lo antes posible.-el chico asintió.-Has tenido plena libertad, cuando millones de princesas se podrían estar arrodillándose a tus pies. Si tu no la eliges en tres meses. La elegiré yo.

-De acuerdo madre.

-Puedes retirarte.-haciendo una reverencia Shaoran se fue.

-¡Xiaolang!-Shaoran paró de caminar.

-¿Meiling?-preguntó cuando notó que alguien se tiraba encima de él.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estamos de visitas. ¿No te lo ha dicho mi tía?

-No.

-Pues tengo mucho tiempo, así que...

-Estoy ocupado Meiling. –la cara de Meiling lo miró con reproché y se dio media vuelta.

--

Sakura ya había echo los primeros recados y los más sencillos. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era llegar a palacio. Pero estaba cansada y tenía sueño. Buscó un lugar seguro y se tumbó hasta quedarse dormida. El día siguiente sería muy duro. Lo presentía.

Se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, se había acostumbrado a levantarse pronto con la anciana. Caminó y caminó. Hasta que llegó a una muralla. A la muralla de palacio, del gran castillo que se alzaba ante ella.

Entró en la ciudad y se dirigió hacía palacio.

-¿Quién sois vos?-preguntó un soldado impidiéndole la entrada a palacio.

-Vengo a entregar un mensaje a la reina Li.-dijo la chica segura de si misma.

-De parte de quien.

-De la anciana Mei.-el soldado empezaba a caerle mal a la chica.

-La anciana nunca envía a mensajeros.

-Esta vez si.

-No os creo. Retiraos si no queréis problemas muchacha.-Sakura tras echarle una mirada de odio se retiró, pero eso no se iba a quedar así.

Se escondió detrás de una columna e invocó su báculo.

-¡Vuelo!- el báculo tomó forma y Sakura se sentó encima de él, subió hasta la ventana más cercana cuidando de que nadie la viese. Entró en el enorme castillo, en la sala aquella no había nadie, era grande, parecía una habitación. Ella no tenía buen sentido de la orientación. Era casi todo verde, la gran cama de dosel, el baño, los muebles de roble negro. Todo era espacioso y elegante, como si la habitación fuera de un príncipe.

Sakura miraba interesada un mueble donde había un talismán, era bonito y le llamaba la atención.

-¿Qué hacéis en mi habitación?-dijo una fría voz que ella recordaba a la perfección.

-aaaah!-gritó por el susto, se giro a verlo. Era él un príncipe, lo tenía enfrente de ella, vestido como tal, pero su mirada ámbar era fría y molesta, pero a la vez sorprendida por encontrarla a ella.

-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!-preguntó la chica alterada.

-¡Habladme con respeto!

-Cuando te lo merezcas.

-Puedo llamar a los guardias si me apetece.

-Si, pero no lo has hecho. Bueno tengo cosas más importantes que perder mi tiempo contigo.-dijo Sakura segura de si misma. Justo cuando iba a salir la tomó de la muñeca y la pegó a la pared.

-Ten más respeto por tus superiores niña, o lo vas a pasar muy mal.-le amenazó el chico muy cerca de ella. le clavó su fría mirada en la esmeralda de ella que mostraba temor, a pesar de quererlo esconder. Dejó irse a la chica.

él había notado un cambio en ella. sus ojos no eran los mismos, algo había cambiado algo que los hacía menos brillantes...


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de palacio, miraba hacia el suelo

**Viaje al pasado**

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de palacio, miraba hacia el suelo. Con la ropa que llevaba puesta no llamaría la atención, todos pensarían que era una criada. El problema ahora sería encontrar a la reina y entregarle el recado que le había dado la amable anciana. Sonrió al recordarla.

Recordó al joven príncipe. Syaoran Li, tendría dos años más que ella. Sakura se sonrojó al recordar su mirada, una mirada ámbar llena de misterio. Sabía que él se comportaba así porque era príncipe y llevaba una gran carga encima de sus hombros. ¿Pero porque ella se había comportado así?

Levantó la mirada por primera vez en un rato y delante de ella se encontró una gran puerta de madera. No sabía a donde la llevaría, pero picó varias veces.

-Adelante.-dijo la voz de una mujer. Sakura entró.

-Permiso.-dijo la chica. delante de ella tenía a una mujer de unos 40 años, era elegante y bonita, aun así su mirada era dura y miraba a la castaña extrañada.

-¿Usted es la Reina Li?-preguntó la chica con cierta timidez.

-Así es.-contestó la mujer extrañada por que la chica no supiera quien era.

-Me..me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.-La anciana Mei me mandó a hacer unos recados.-sacó un sobre de uno de los bolsillos del vestido y se lo entregó a la reina. Esta la miró aun más extrañada y desconfiada. Sakura se sentía impotente, más pequeña de lo que era, era la primera vez que estaba frente alguien tan importante. Es como si estuviera enfrente de la oficina del presidente del país.

La reina leyó varias veces la carta, su rostro se iba relajando, cuando acabó de leer la carta miró a Sakura.

-Se bienvenida Lady Sakura Kinomoto.-Sakura la miró extrañada.

-Majestad no entiendo...

-Avisaré a alguien que os lleve a tu habitación y os suba ropa para cambiaros. Siendo mi huésped no puedo permitir que os vean así Lady Kinomoto. –Sakura estaba asombrada por el trato que le estaba dando la reina. La carta debía de decir algo de ella. esa anciana era todo un misterio.

-Mu..muchas gracias majestad.-dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia y regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Esperad aquí.-la reina se levantó y salió del "despacho". No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la reina entro seguida de una chica, más o menos de la edad de Sakura.- Ella te llevará a tus aposentos. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo trabajo.-Sakura hizo una reverencia y salió de allí siguiendo a la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Sakura con confianza.

-Rika, Rika Sasaki mi señora.

-Llámame Sakura, Rika...¿Te puedo llamar Rika?-preguntó inocentemente Sakura.

-Si mi señora, pero sería de mala educación que yo la llamara por su nombre. Es de mala educación hablar con usted. Soy una criada.

-No te preocupes Rika. Trátame con confianza por favor. –Rika la miró con una sonrisa, Sakura se la devolvió. -¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí?

-Desde que soy una niña, mi señora.

-Sakura, llámame Sakura, por favor.-le pidió Sakura apenada del trato que le daban, ella no merecía todo eso. Rika asintió con una sonrisa.

-Es aquí, mi...Sakura.-se corrigió ella misma con una sonrisa. Sakura entró en la habitación que la joven le indicaba. Era preciosa, de la época medieval en tonos pastel, los armarios eran delicados y finos.

-Es muy hermoso.-dijo Sakura pareciendo una niña pequeña.

-En los armarios hay vestidos. Espero que sean de tu talla, sino mandaré a que te traigan más adecuados.

-Gracias Rika.-dijo Sakura.

-Ahora subirán a ayudarte con tu aseo.

-Oh no, no es necesario en serio.-dijo Sakura apenada.

-Es orden de la Reina, Sakura.-le dijo Rika. –Te avisaré para la cena.

-Muchas gracias Rika.-le dijo dulcemente la castaña.

-Es un honor. –dicho esto Rika se fue de allí.

--

Ya habían pasado dos días des de que Sakura desapareció. Tomoyo había llamado a Eriol el día anterior pero este le dijo que tenía unos asuntos pendientes y que no la podía ir a ver.

Tomoyo esperaba que ese día si que pudiera ver a Eriol. Últimamente se estaba comportando extraño con ella, y la pobre chica no entendía porque.

Recordó como se fue enamorando poco a poco de él.

Eriol era buena persona, caballeroso y dulce. Tomoyo al principio estaba confundida pues siempre pensó que Sakura... bueno que Sakura le gustaba. Pero no era así, no era más que un simple cariño que siempre le tuvo y admiración.

Pero Eriol se fue ganando su corazón, ella se declaró Y Eriol le correspondió. Todo esto hacía dos años. Desde entonces habían inseparables, pero ahora Eriol se estaba distanciando de ella y no entendía porque. El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Casa Daiduji.

-¿Tomoyo?

-¿Touya?-preguntó ella.

-¿Esta mi hermana contigo?-preguntó con tono autoritario. ¿Qué hago? Pensó Tomoyo. Estaban en un lío.

--

-Esta preciosa señorita.-le dijo una mujer que la había ayudado a vestirse.

-Gracias.-contestó tímida Sakura.-Keli, llámame Sakura, por favor.

-Pero..

-No hay discusión.-le dijo la chica, pues ya estaba cansada de que siempre le contestaran lo mismo, ella quería que la trataran como a una igual.

-¿Puedo llamarla señorita Sakura?-preguntó Keli amable.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Sakura tras pensarlo y poner un puchero.

-Tiene un buen corazón señorita Sakura.

-Y tu también Keli, a pesar de que te acabo de conocer.-dijo ella con una sonrisa. mientras Keli le empolvaba la cara, Sakura tenía la mirada perdida, en ese instante estaba un poco nerviosa, pues le habían dicho que la reina la esperaba para cenar. Eso significaba verse con toda la familia real.

-Todo le saldrá bien, señorita Sakura.

-Pero es que yo no se de protocolo.-dijo ella preocupada.-no soy de aquí, Keli.

Keli le sonrió maternalmente.

-Bueno aun tenemos 15 minutos antes de la cena. Te voy a enseñar todo lo básico.

-¿Enserio?-Keli asintió-¡Gracias!-exclamó Sakura abrazando a la mujer que solo reía.

Dicho y hecho los próximos 15 minutos se lo pasaron practicando la forma de sentarse de dirigirse hacía ellos, como comer...

Sakura se dirigía hacia el salón donde sería la cena, estaba nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos sobre el vestido que llevaba, que, por cierto era incomodo. La enagua que le habían puesto, el corsé y más encima las grandes telas que componían el vestido, pesaban y apretaban, ella no estaba acostumbrada a llevar eso, apenas podría comer o el corsé explotaría o no la dejaría respirar.

-Aquí debéis entra usted sola señorita Sakura.

-¿No me puedes acompañar?-preguntó Sakura inquieta. Keli le cogió la cara con cariño.

-Todo va a salir bien, señorita Sakura.-Keli le sonrió. Y Sakura más segura de si misma asintió.

-Lady Kinomoto Sakura.-presentó Keli, para después dejar pasar a una nerviosa chica. Sakura hizo una reverencia y se sentó donde le indicaban en la gran mesa.

Esta era alargada, la reina estaba en la cabecera, Syaoran estaba a su lado, y después una pareja de nobles y una chica más o menos de su edad, tenía rasgos chinos y el pelo era negro y liso.

-Buenas noches majestad.-dijo Sakura educadamente.

-Buenas noches Lady Sakura.-le contestó ella, a lo que Sakura respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

Las reacciones fueron muy variadas, desde miradas de respeto por parte de la reina, de incredulidad por parte del castaño, de superioridad de parte de la chica y curiosa por parte de la pareja.

-Que empiece la cena.

Todos empezaron a comer con naturalidad, menos Sakura. Casi todo era carne había pocas verduras y frutas, y la bebida era vino. Ella no bebía. Si, definitivamente se iba a morir de hambre.

Comía a poco a poco y como le había enseñado Keli, la carne era dura y con muchas especias, pero era mejor que nada. La copa se quedó tal cual como estaba.

-Y dígame Lady Kinomoto, ¿Qué os trae por aquí? –le preguntó el señor. Sakura casi se atragante con la comida, miró apurada a la reina pero esta solo la miraba curiosa.

-A...asuntos personales mi señor.-contestó ella con voz apenas audible.

-¿De donde venís?-preguntó la chica cortante.

-De muy lejos señorita.-dijo la chica entristeciéndole la mirada, pero a pesar de ellos sonrió dulcemente, como solo ella lo sabía hacer.

-Lady Sakura es huésped mía, se hospedara aquí durante tres meses.-anunció la reina. Sakura la miró entre sorprendida y aterrorizada. ¿tres meses? Eso era demasiado, no se podía quedar tanto tiempo. ¿Qué pensaría su familia, y Tomoyo?-Espero Xiaolang que mañana le puedas enseñar nuestras tierras a Lady Sakura. –no se supo bien quien se sorprendió más, Sakura o Shaoran.

-Si madre.

-Con su permiso, nosotros nos retiramos.-dijeron la pareja y la chica, que era la hija. La reina dio el permiso y estos con una reverencia se fueron.

-Yo también me retiro, que tengan buenas noches.-la reina se levantó y se fue.

Shaoran la miraba detenidamente. No se parecía a nada a la chica odiosa y grosera que había conocida. Esta chica se veía frágil, inocente, ingenua, incluso despistada pero dulce. Tenía la mirada en su regazo mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Sakura levantó la mirada encontrándose con la del chico, quien la apartó inmediatamente.

-Yo...-empezó la chica. había pensado mucho lo que iba a decir, pero viendo que el chico evitaba su mirada desistió.-Buenas noches, príncipe Li.-haciendo una reverencia Sakura se fue. Cuando la chica iba a salir el chico la llamó, haciendo que ella se diera la vuelta y le mirara con una sonrisa amable.

-Lady Kinomoto, mañana a las diez la espero en el jardín de atrás. –Sakura asintió.

-Llámeme Sakura, príncipe Li.-repitiendo la reverencia Sakura se fue a dormir.

Sakura cuando llegó a su habitación se quitó todo lo que llevaba encima, no cabe decir que se peleo con los cordones del corsé.

Estaba tumbada en la amplia cama, era un poco dura, aun así era cómoda y no se podía quejar. Los ojos le pesaban, no quería llorar, no quería pensar más, solo quería dormir, descansar. Pero un último pensamiento la sacudió antes de caer en las redes de Morfeo. _Tres meses..._

--

Tomoyo no había tenido opción y acabó explicándole todo a Touya. Él le había creído, pues ya conocía la existencia de las cartas y de Kero. Era lunes, Touya le dijo a Tomoyo, que le dijera a los maestros de la escuela que Sakura estaba en un viaje familiar.

La voz de Touya sonaba resignada, pero también preocupada.

Alguien picó al timbre, Tomoyo estaba demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos que no se ocupó de abrir la puerta, como siempre hacía evitando trabajo a sus sirvientes.

-Señorita Tomoyo, es Eriol.-le dijo una chica. Tomoyo salió de sus pensamientos y fue a recibir a su novio. Intentó sonreír cuando le vio, pero solo le salió una mueca.

-Pasa Eriol.-le dijo Tomoyo. Se sentaron cómodamente en el salón, Eriol al lado de Tomoyo.

-Lo siento...-empezó Eriol.- Por haber estado así estos días.-Tomoyo asintió y en silencio le abrazó, sintiéndose reconfortada por primera vez en días. Eriol sentía a Tomoyo temblar en sus brazos y sollozar. ¿tanto daño le había hecho? Se preguntó dolido.

-To..Tomoyo

-No importa...-dijo con esfuerzo la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es...es Sakura...

--

A Sakura se le pegaron las sabanas, realmente estaba cansada, se puso el vestido más sencillo que encontró y se dejó el pelo suelto. No tenía tiempo.

Preguntó donde se encontraba el jardín de atrás y corrió hacía allí. Antes de llegar vio al príncipe Li, esperar con impaciencia.

Al llegar a su lado este la miró extrañado, porque la chica venía muy agitada.

-Lo siento.-dijo inclinándose.-Me quedé dormida.-añadió con una sonrisa.-Otra vez...-murmuró esta vez para ella.

- No importa mi Lady.-dijo el príncipe.

-Sakura, llámeme Sakura, príncipe Li.

-Sería de mala educación, Lady Kinomoto.-Sakura suspiro derrotada, el príncipe era terco, lo tenía comprobado.

-Os enseñaré el castillo y después las afueras.-dijo el príncipe.-Si vos queréis, por supuesto.

-¡Vale! Quiero decir...de acuerdo.-dijo Sakura menos efusiva y sonrojándose.

Empezaron a caminar, el príncipe le enseñó a Sakura todos los jardines que había en palacio; en total eran cinco. Todos fascinaron de sobremanera a Sakura, pero sobretodo aquel que tenía grandes cerezos. Había muchísimas habitaciones y salas de juntas. Salones de baile y gran comedor solo había dos.

El príncipe siempre trataba con respeto a Sakura, esta de vez en cuando olvidaba que trataba a un príncipe y hablaba con él como si fuera un igual, como lo sería en su tiempo.

Salieron al poblado, todo era de la época, no era un pueblo pobre. Pero los campesinos vestían como tales y se inclinaban ante el príncipe Li. Sakura lo miraba con un deje de admiración, y apenada recordando el trato que le había dado. Definitivamente de vuelta al castillo querría hablar con él.

-Más allá de las murallas, se extiende nuestro reino, pero esta es la capital.-le explicó a Sakura.

-¿Es muy grande? El reino digo...

-Es el más grande que hay en el continente.

-Debe ser muy duro..-pensó en voz alta la chica.

-¿Perdonad?-pidió el príncipe.

-Que... debe ser muy duro reinar todo esto.

-Lo es, pero nací para esto, me han criado para esto.-dijo el chico pensativo y en tono responsable.

-¿Seríais capaz de dejar esto? Vivir como un campesino...

-No lo se. –dijo sinceramente el chico. Sakura le sonrió, el príncipe Li le esquivó la mirada, apareciendo un leve sonrojó en él.-Será mejor volver a Palacio. Es hora de comer. Sakura asintió.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a palacio. Sakura se disculpó con él y dijo que no iría a comer. El príncipe sin preguntar el porque la dejó irse.

Sakura subió hasta su habitación, estaba cansada, pero no solo físicamente, sino que, también moralmente, sentía algo raro con el príncipe Li, familiaridad, calidez, misterio. Le ayudaba un poco en olvidarse de la nostalgia que sentía. Buscó entre sus cosas sus cartas.

Vuelo, sueño, tiempo y esperanza.

Esperanza no sabía muy bien como utilizarla, pero ella era una de las causantes de que estuviera aquí. Cogió su llave con ambas manos.

_-¡Llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que aceptó esta misión contigo, Libérate!-_el báculo tomó forma entre sus manos. Entonces Sakura cogió la carta esperanza.

-¡Carta de Sakura esperanza, libérate y toma tu forma original!-al momento en que pronunció el conjuro, una hermosa chica se apareció ante ella, era la carta esperanza.

-A sus ordenes ama.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-le preguntó tristemente Sakura.

-Encontrara lo que le falta, mi ama. –le dijo la carta con una voz suave y amable, pero a la vez misteriosa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lo sabrás cuando lo encuentres...-la carta empezaba a desaparecer igual que los poderes de Sakura se debilitaban.

-¿Cómo puedo volver? Estoy sola, Tomoyo, Touya, mi padre... quiero volver, por favor...-decía la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Llegara el momento, mi ama. Nunca va a estar sola, no mientras ellos estén en su corazón. Recuerde, esa es su mayor arma.

-Pero yo...

-Descansa Sakura, estas cansada.-le dijo la carta cariñosamente. La carta y el báculo desaparecieron y Sakura cayó desmayada al suelo.

-¡Lady Kinomoto!-gritó el príncipe. Había corrido hasta la habitación de la chica presintiendo que algo no iba bien. Cuando entraba en la habitación vio a la chica desmayarse con lágrimas en los ojos. la cogió en brazos y la metió en la cama.


	4. Chapter 4

Viaje al pasado

Gracias a tods por los posts, enserio... ) aquí les dejó un cap, siento haber tardado.

--

Viaje al pasado

Sakura iba despertando de aquel dulce sueño que había tenido. Se despertó con una sonrisa, aun veía un poco borroso.

-Despertaste.-le dijo una voz conocida.

-¿Rika? ¿Qué? ¿Es muy tarde?-preguntó preocupada Sakura.

-No, tranquila. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-¿Qué? No entiendo...-dijo la chica confundida mirando a su nueva amiga.

-Te desmayaste, Sakura.-Sakura se asombró, y como rayos de luces, los recuerdos la invadieron. ¿Pero quien la había encontrado? No la podían haber visto utilizar su magia. Su amiga le vio la pregunta en el rostro, y con una sonrisa se lo explicó:

-El príncipe Li la encontró.-Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

-Tengo que encontrarlo.-dijo saliendo de la cama donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué? ¡No Sakura espera!-pero era demasiado tarde, la chica había salido corriendo preocupada. Eso si, era tan despistada que se encontraba con el pijama y la bata. Ninguna dama se atrevería ir así a ver al príncipe.

Rika se quedó en la habitación de la chica a esperarla. A pesar de conocerla hace pocos días la castaña ya se había ganado el corazón de Rika.

Sakura no se daba cuenta de las miradas que atraía. Estaba más preocupada por el príncipe. ¿Qué haría si la había visto? Era urgente encontrarlo. Fue directamente a su habitación, no creía que estuviera cenando. Llegó a las puertas de la gran habitación del príncipe, no había guardias en ellas, por lo que Sakura picó varias veces a la puerta. Nadie le abrió. Suspirando e ingenua entró en la habitación.

Estaba tal cual como ella la recordaba, todo en su perfecto orden. Decidió quedarse allí a esperarlo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. La habitación tenía un dulce aroma, masculino, Sakura cerró los ojos e inspiró el aire, era una sensación familiar y cálida.

-¿Lady Kinomoto?-preguntó la voz del príncipe extrañado. Sakura abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe.

-Príncipe Li...-dijo la chica sonrojada.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Y vestida así? –Sakura extrañada se miró y se sonrojó aun más. "¡_despistada, más que despistada!" _se reprochó mentalmente la chica.

-Yo... me dijeron que vos me encontrasteis...

-Así es. Pero sigo sin entender que hacéis en mis aposentos vestida de esa manera. Debo decir que es comprometedor.-dijo el príncipe en su tono autoritario, pero aun así sin mirar a la chica.

-No me di cuenta de que salía así.-aceptó la chica medio sonrojada y con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.-Yo...quería preguntaros...¿visteis algo, cuando me encontrasteis?-dijo la chica con esfuerzo. Shaoran la miró extrañado.

-¿Os atacó alguien?-preguntó alarmado.

-¿Qué? Ah no, no. –respondió Sakura regalándole una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar levemente al chico. –Quería saber...si visteis algo...explicádmelo...por favor.-dijo la chica temerosa, evitando la mirada del chico y mirando por el gran ventanal que había en la habitación.

-Pero...

-Por favor..-pidió en susurró Sakura. Shaoran miraba curioso y extrañado a la chica que seguía sentada en su cama y mirando por su ventana. Aquel brillo que creyó ver la primera vez en sus ojos seguía ausente, tal vez habían sido ideas suyas.

Se veía frágil y delicada a punto de romperse, parecía que lo que le pedía era algo muy importante.

-Solo... la vi desmayarse, ya esta.-la chica que tenía frente a él pareció aliviada por momentos.

Shaoran la miró atentamente. Era una bonita chica, de unos 17 años, su pelo castaño y largo lo llevaba suelto y un poco revuelto, sus ojos esmeraldas eran exóticos y llamativos era delgada.

-Siento...-empezó Sakura.-Siento haberme comportado así cuando os conocí.

-Yo también lo siento mi Lady.-le contestó Shaoran.

-No me llames así, por favor.-Sakura miró al chico sorprendiéndole. Ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-Lady..

-Sakura... por favor.-Shaoran vio con pesar como una brillante y solitaria lagrima resbalaba por el delicado rostro de Sakura.

Sakura mantenía la vista en aquellos ojos ámbar que la hipnotizaba, en ese momento sentía que era la única persona que la podía ayudar. Que la llamara Lady, lo empeoraba todo, pues la hacía sentirse más lejana a su tiempo.

Shaoran no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que una chica le hacía eso, nunca nadie se había atrevido a ir a sus aposentos a esas horas.

En realidad no deberían ser más que las nueve, pero para ellos, ya era entrada la noche.

-Mi hogar... queda muy lejos.-le dijo Sakura.

-Yo...

-Llegué aquí por accidente, tal vez el destino, no lo se.-le decía la chica, ahora mirando por el ventanal, otra vez.

-No la entiendo.

-No se como irme.

-Yo puedo mandar a que la acompañen, si no desea quedarse más.

-No es eso, Syaoran.-le contestó dulcemente la chica, olvidando que era un príncipe. Él se sorprendió porque le llamara por el nombre, muy pocas personas le llamaban así. –Les echo de menos...-Sakura suspiró y se levantó.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-No puedo volver, no se como hacerlo.

-Pero, señorita...

-¿Nunca me vas a llamar Sakura, verdad?-le preguntó Sakura a Shaoran. Estaba muy cerca de él.

-No es bien visto...

-no importa...-la chica suspiró.-Siento... siento que eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar.-dijo la chica con un tono ingenuo. –Por eso te he dicho esto...pero...-Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado de tratar con respeto.

-Lady...

-Pero vos no me tenéis confianza...-Sakura hizo una reverencia.-Perdonadme por esto y olvidadlo.-le pidió con inocencia la chica, yéndose de la habitación, dejando a Shaoran extrañado y aun más confundido. Esa chica era un misterio...

Shaoran se fue a dormir con la imagen de esa chica. era extraña y difícil de entender. Pero sus ojos hablaban solos. Había soledad y tristeza en ellos, pero también un deje de esperanza, era mínima, pero la había. El príncipe se quedó dormido con una sonrisa inconsciente en el rostro.

--

-Buenos días Sakura.- Rika despertaba a la chica.

-Mmmh..5 minutitos más...-Rika la miró extrañada por la forma de hablar.

-Sakura...despierta.-siempre era lo mismo, esa chica nunca iba a cambiar.

-Basta Kero. No seas pesado.

-¿Kero? ¿Quién es Kero? ¿es tu prometido?-preguntó Rika.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-preguntó asustada Sakura ante tal pregunta. Había olvidado donde estaba. Rika la miraba con una sonrisa. –Es... es mi mascota.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sakura habló con Shaoran. Por lo demás la chica se comportaba siempre muy alegre y respetuosa.

No había tenido mucho contacto con el príncipe, parecía que él la evitaba e iba atormentado por algo.

Cuando Sakura estaba sola, salía a dar vueltas por los alrededores y practicaba un poco de magia. Se notaba que iba ganando resistencia pues no había tenido más desmayos.

Rika ayudó junto a Keli a vestir a Sakura que se resistía como cada mañana a ponerse aquel corsé.

-Si no te lo pones, no vas a comer-la amenazó Rika. Sakura la miró aterrorizada.

-¡No me puedes hacer eso!

-claro que puedo.

-Keli, dile algo.-dijo Sakura refunfuñando como una niña pequeña, Keli solo rió.

-Algo.

-¡Eh! Se pusieron en mi contra.-dijo Sakura. Keli y Rika reían. Se veían las tres felices.

Pero una chica pasaba en esos momentos por enfrente de la puerta de Sakura, y escuchó parte de la conversación entre las criadas y la chica. Meiling frunció el cejo. Aquella chica era demasiado misteriosa y tenía algo que no le gustaba. Además, había notado que cuando miraba a Shaoran, este se sonrojaba –aunque ella era la única que lo notaba-. Y eso ella no lo podía permitir. Decidida se fue a buscar a su primo más querido.

-Voy a ir a dar un paseo por las afueras.-anunció Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿otra vez?-preguntó Rika.

-Señorita Sakura, ya fue antes de ayer.

-Pero es que descubrí un sitio precioso.

-es peligroso. Mandaremos a que alguien la acompañe.

-No. Voy a ir sola, como siempre.-discutió Sakura, las otras mujeres viendo que Sakura era muy terca asintieron. Pero con una condición, después de desayunar.

Cuando Sakura bajó a desayunar, fue directamente a la cocina a escondidas, donde la gente ya la conocía y le daban un poco de fruta, cosa que Sakura agradecía enormemente.

Sakura se dirigía hacía el jardín de los cerezos, por ahí era por donde se salía. No había visto a la reina en días, pues esta estaba demasiado ocupada.

Sakura se paró enfrente del cerezo más grande que había en el jardín, era hermoso y justo estaba floreciendo.

Recordó el parque de Tomoeda, donde hacía picnic junto a Tomoyo, Eriol y Kero.

-¿Os gusta, verdad?

-Me encanta, me trae bonitos recuerdos.-contestó Sakura con una sonrisa casi infantil en el rostro.

-¿Qué hacíais aquí?-le preguntó Shaoran.

-Iba a dar un paseo...

-No puede ir sola, es peligroso.

-Gracias...-le dijo la chica mirándole dulcemente.

-¿Perdón?

-Gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo Sakura inocentemente. Shaoran se sonrojó, pero la despistada chica no lo notó.-Pero me sé cuidar sola. Créeme. –Shaoran la miró incrédulo.

-La acompañaré.

-¿Hoe? No, no es necesario.-le sonrió.

-No es molestia, necesito despejarme. –Sakura asintió y empezó a caminar. El príncipe caminaba a su lado, extrañado por el camino que había tomado la chica. Pero no tardó en comprender a donde se dirigía.

Tomaron una salida que estaba media oculta por los árboles y arbustos y caminaron por un camino de tierra en silencio. Hasta que llegaron a un pequeño prado. Casi todo era silvestre, había un pequeño lago.

-Muy pocas personas conocen este lugar.-le dijo el príncipe.

-Es tranquilo...-dijo la chica sentándose en la sombra de un árbol, invitando al chico hacer lo mismo. Estuvieron en silencio un rato.

Shaoran admiraba la paz de ese lugar, observaba las hojas moverse al son del viento.

Sakura al principio miró el paisaje, pero después su vista se clavó en el chico de al lado.

-De donde sois... no hay realeza, ¿verdad?-le dijo el príncipe. Sakura se sorprendió, ahora Shaoran la miraba.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Es simple, a veces se te olvida tratarme como príncipe.-Sakura se sonrojó.

-Lo siento, de veras que...

-No lo sientas. Me gusta parecer una persona normal, como tu...

-Yo no soy normal.-le interrumpió Sakura, mirando el paisaje.

-Si, si que lo sois, me refiero a que no tenéis obligaciones.-Sakura le miró apenada.

-No tan importantes como las vuestras, príncipe Li.

-Por lo demás, sois muy...

-¿Rara?

-Misteriosa... guardáis muchos secretos.-le dijo el príncipe.

-Solo un gran secreto. Y duele no compartirlo.-susurró Sakura. El príncipe le miró intrigado.- En mi hogar, tengo amigos, sobretodo dos grandes amigos. Tomoyo y Eriol. Tomoyo es casi mi prima, o mi prima... pero sobretodo es mi mejor amiga. Lo sabe todo de mí, siempre me esta ayudando, y... le gusta diseñar vestidos.-Sakura sonrió ante los recuerdos.-Eriol, es un compañero. También es muy buen amigo, se puede confiar en él, es simpático y amoroso, caballeroso sobretodo. Él es el novio de Tomoyo.

-Debe de sentirse sola aquí.-le dijo Shaoran, con cierto toque de nostalgia en la voz, pero Sakura no lo notó.

-Mucho...-Sakura suspiró.-Tengo un hermano, Touya, es muy buena persona, pero un poco pesado. Me llama monstruo. Mi padre Fujikata es el mejor hombre del mundo, es cariñoso y tierno...

-Si tanto aprecia su hogar. ¿Porque vino?

-No lo se... no se como llegué aquí, tampoco se como irme, es algo en lo que nadie me puede ayudar. Ya se lo dije. Sin embargo confío en ti , por alguna ciega razón.

Volvieron a estar callados. Solo se oía el viento.

De pronto Shaoran notó la cabeza de la chica apoyada en su hombro. Un cálido cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Shaoran?

-Mmmh... ¿Qué?-dijo Shaoran despertando de un letargo. Y levemente sobresaltado.

-¿Cuál es tu color preferido?- la pregunta era tan inocente como el tono de la suave voz.

-El...el verde.-respondió con dificultad.

-Lo sabía...-murmuró Sakura. –Siempre llevas algo verde...

Shaoran se quedó impresionado. ¿Cómo una persona tan despistada como ella, se podía dar cuenta de detalles que poca gente conocía?

-Pronto te contaré mi secreto, Syaoran...

-No es necesario...Lady Sakura.

-Sakura, por favor...

-Sakura.-dijo al fin el chico. La chica levantó la mirada encontrándose con un sonrojado Shaoran. Le sonrió cálidamente y se tiró a sus brazos sin pensarlo. Se sintió bien, se sintió llena, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sabía que estaba actuando mal, pues él era un príncipe, sabía muy bien que estaba roja como un tomate, pero no le importaba se sentía demasiado bien. Y se sintió más bien cuando notó que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

-Gracias...-le susurró Sakura.

-Esto no esta bien...-susurró Shaoran. Sakura lo miró sin entender, iba a hablar, pero un leve roce de unos labios contra los suyos la hizo callarse, y abrir los ojos como platos. Pero le gustó... le gustó mucho. Miró a los ojos del dueño de aquellos labios. Su mirada ámbar se encontraba perdida en sus ojos, tenían un brillo especial, que no sabía identificar, pero que los hacía más atrayentes.

-Yo...-fue callada de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue un mero roce. Sakura cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, el chico la cogía de la cintura atrayéndola a él, de la forma más cómoda, ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él.

se separaron por la falta del aire.

-Debemos volver.-dijo Shaoran recuperando la compostura, el brillo que Sakura creyó ver, había desaparecido. Apenada asintió y se levantó.

Volvieron juntos en silencio, distanciados. Justo era la hora de comer.

Shaoran no sabía porque se había comportado así con aquella chica.

Sakura estaba confundida por la actitud del chico, pero tenía claro algo:

-El príncipe Shaoran no la volvería a tratar de la misma manera. Y eso de alguna manera le dolía.

--

Espero escribir pronto, quiero saber que pasa hasta yo )

¡Se aceptan sugerencias para mejorarlo!


	5. Chapter 5

-Lady Sakura

**Viaje al pasado**

-Lady Sakura.- llamó Rika. Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-Hola Rika.-saludó Sakura sonriente.

-Su majestad la reina solicita su presencia.-le informó. Sakura la miró divertida.

-Que forma tan rara de hablar.-susurró la chica inocentemente, creando una risa por parte de Rika. Sakura sin ayuda de nadie llegó al despacho de la reina. Picó varias veces y pidió permiso para pasar.

-Adelante.

-Majestad.-saludó Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

-Lady Sakura, siéntate por favor.-Sakura obedeció y miró expectante a la reina.

-Mi hijo se va.-la noticia pilló desprevenida a Sakura.-Por lo que en dos días celebraremos un baile de despedida.

-De acuerdo... pero...¿Por qué me habéis hecho llamar? Lo del baile me lo podría haber dicho un sirviente.-dijo Sakura temerosa de su actitud. La reina le sonrió.

-He aprendido a conocerte Sakura.-le dijo ella. Sakura la miró impresionada porque la había llamado por su nombre. –Se que no te gusta que te llamen Lady Sakura, tal vez porque no lo eres.-Sakura bajó su mirada apenada.-No se cual es tu secreto, o como llegaste hasta la anciana Mei. Pero eres tan transparente. Tus ojos siempre dicen lo que no expresas con palabras. –esta vez Sakura levantó la mirada, aun así no se atrevía a mirar a la reina a los ojos.- Al principio solo era añoranza y tristeza, pero también admiración y temor por el lugar. A veces miras con admiración a los criados, a los trabajadores y a los del pueblo. Pero tu mirada cambia mucho cuando miras a otra persona.

-¿Quién?..-se atrevió a preguntar Sakura, temía que la reina se hubiera dado cuenta de que era al príncipe a quien "admiraba" tanto.

-A mi hijo.-Sakura se puso roja de pronto, no pudo mantener el contacto visual con la reina.

-Yo...

-Tu mirada brilla, pareces feliz cuando él te mira o habla. Le miras como...una enamorada. –Sakura se quedó callada, sin saber que decir. Se produjo un silencio, pero no era incomodo, la reina le estaba dando tiempo a Sakura.

-¿Cree en la magia?-le preguntó por fin Sakura. La reina la miró sorprendida.

-Depende de la magia.-le contestó ella.

-No soy una dama de sociedad... nunca me imaginé vivir algo así.-empezó a explicar Sakura. –echo de menos el lugar de donde vengo y todos los que están allí. Tristeza...-la voz de Sakura se empezaba a quebrar.-Tristeza por no poder estar con mi familia y mis amigos. Fujikata, Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol...tristeza por no saber como volver, temo no volver a verlos.-le dijo Sakura a la reina, esta se mostraba impasible. –Pero este lugar es maravilloso, castillos, nobles, todo, la cultura... Admiro a los criados y demás porque yo nunca habría podido vivir una vida tan dura.-Sakura se secó inútilmente las lágrimas, pues después volvían a surgir otra vez.-Syaoran... no se como me empezó a gustar o como me enamoré de él. Pero... no me enamoré de su titulo si eso es lo que pensáis.-le dijo Sakura mirando a la reina con decisión.- me gusta como es él, es buena persona y valiente, también muy terco y a veces la apariencia de frío lo hace más misterioso, pero sé, que el príncipe Syaoran es alguien muy...especial.-acabó de explicar Sakura sonrojada.

-Espero Lady Sakura... que algún día me digáis ese secreto del que Mei me habló en la carta.-ante el silencio de Sakura la reina le hizo una seña para que se pudiese ir, la chica haciendo una reverencia se fue.

Caminaba por el castillo, quería buscar a Syaoran. No habían hablado después de "aquello" que pasó. Los dos evitaban el tema, pero más bien parecía que él príncipe Syaoran la evitaba a ella, cosa que la entristecía. No estaba con los guardias, ni en los salones, no estaba en sus aposentos, ni en los jardines de delante. Sakura decidió ir a buscar al jardín que más le gustaba a ella, el de los cerezos, y lo encontró. Camino lento hasta él. El príncipe estaba sentado bajo la sombra de uno de los cerezos más grandes.

-Príncipe Syaoran-Llamó Sakura. Este salió de su ensoñación y se levantó.

-Lady Sakura.-saludó este con un leve sonrojo. Esta bajó la mirada, otra vez era Lady y no Sakura.

-¿Es verdad que os vais?-Sabia que era cierto pero necesitaba que él se lo dijera.

-Dentro de tres días. Después del baile.-le confirmó él.

-¿Por...porqué?-preguntó ella.

-Asuntos del reino

-¿Volveréis pronto?-Syaoran la miró detenidamente. Estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido verde a conjunto con esas enormes esmeraldas que tenía como ojos. El largo pelo lo llevaba recogido por dos broches a cada lado y lucía un adorable y tierno sonrojo que la hacía ver más inocente.

-No...tardaré tres meses más o menos.-Lo que le dijo Shaoran le cayó como un balde de agua fría. No pudo evitar abrazarle.

-No te vayas Syaoran...-le susurró.-Por favor no te vayas...-Sakura empezó a hipar a causa del pequeño llanto que le había dado.

-Sa...Sakura..

-No me dejes sola, Syaoran.-¿cuántas chicas le habían dicho lo mismo? Muchas, pero no como lo hacía Sakura, ella era especial, con ella se sentía persona y no príncipe. Con ella todo era diferente. Syaoran muy a su pesar la separó suavemente de él.

-Hagamos un cosa...-le sugirió él.-Hoy y mañana pasamos el día juntos y en el baile de despedida me prometes una pieza.-Sakura se puso roja, pero sonriente.

-¡Si!-dijo Sakura asintiendo. Syaoran le tendió el brazo, ella lo aceptó gustosa, caminaron a aquel sitio que los dos conocían. –Syaoran...-llamó ella.

-¿Qué?-preguntó este mirándola.

-¿Dónde esta tu padre?-preguntó suavemente.

-Mi padre murió cuando yo era un niño.

-Lo siento...

-No lo sientas, apenas lo recuerdo.

-Igual que yo con mi madre, solo tengo una foto de ella...

-¿Una foto?-preguntó él extrañado.

-Es un...retrato.-dijo ella rectificando su error. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al claro. Estuvieron un momento en silencio sintiendo la presencia del otro.

-Syaoran...yo ...no se bailar.-dijo ella agachando la cabeza apenada. Escuchó una risa, era algo musical.

-¿De donde vienes no bailáis?

-No este tipo de baile.-ahora sonrió ella.

-¿Qué tipo de baile?-preguntó él interesado.

-Ya te lo mostraré otro día.-dijo sin recordar que él se iba. –Pero ahora me tienes que enseñar tu.-le dijo levantándose de donde estaban sentados. Syaoran la siguió con una sonrisa. estaban en el medio del claro. Syaoran cogió de la cintura a Sakura y la acercó a él, provocando un gran sonrojo en ella.

-¿Qué...qué haces?

-Bailar.-le dijo él a su oído.-Sígueme.-le susurró.-Uno.-movió un pie, Sakura fue torpemente detrás de él.-Dos-movió otro pie.-Tres.-movió otro.-Uno, dos, tres.-esta vez lo hizo más rápido. Sonreía, Sakura entre sus brazos se sentía muy bien. La chica miraba a los pies para no perderse, repitieron los mismo un par de veces.

-No mires a los pies, Sakura.-le dijo él. Sakura miró a los ojos de Syaoran, seguían bailando inconscientemente. Pero sobretodo él estaba perdido en la mirada de ella, y ella en la de él. Pararon de bailar mientras se acercaban cada vez más, no fue un roce de labios; fue más que eso. Estaban totalmente pegados, encajando sus figuras. Se separaron por falta de aire.

-Sakura...-susurró él. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, lo que causó que la volviera a besar. Los dos eran felices compartiendo esos ratos juntos, sentían que podían estar toda la vida juntos.

-Podemos ir a montar a caballo.-sugirió Syaoran.

-Me tendréis que enseñar, mi príncipe.-dijo la chica con mofa. El chico le despeinó el pelo cariñosamente, a lo que la chica hizo un gracioso mohín, pero le contestó de igual manera. Y así empezaron un juego bastante infantil, acabaron tumbados en la hierba, cada uno tumbado en una dirección pero las cabezas juntas mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo.

-Syaoran.. .

-¿Sakura?

-Yo...-él chico la miró expectante.-Yo confió en ti.-le dijo la chica. había estado a punto de decirle que le quería pero no estaba muy segura de eso, sabía que el chico le gustaba, pero ¿quererle?.

-Yo también en ti, Sakura.

Como prometió Syaoran pasaron el día juntos, ninguno de los dos expresaron sus sentimientos con palabras pero si con sonrisas, abrazos y unos pocos besos. Por unas horas se olvidaron del mundo exterior, estaba oscureciendo por lo que decidieron volver. Caminaron cogidos de las manos, con los dedos entrelazados. Estaban justo debajo de un cerezo.

-Te espero mañana aquí mismo.-le dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

-Vale.-respondió Sakura levemente sonrojada. Sakura se puso de puntillas.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo una voz chillona haciendo que se separasen de golpe.

-Lady Li.-dijo Sakura a modo de saludó. Había evitado esa chica a toda costa, parecía como si la quisiera matar con la mirada.

-Lady Kinomoto.-dijo con un desprecio palpable.-Príncipe Xiao Lang.-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Meiling...-dijo el apurado.

-Yo mejor me retiro.-dijo Sakura y haciendo una reverencia se fue a paso rápido

-¿Qué hacías con ella?-dijo Meiling notablemente enfadada olvidando el respeto que debía a su príncipe.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia .-dijo Syaoran con calma.

-¡Soy tu prometida!-le gritó.

-No Meiling, olvídalo.-le dijo esta vez Syaoran.

-Pero que estas diciendo, esa bruja te ha comido la cabeza.-le dijo una histérica Meiling.

-No la vuelvas a llamar así en mi presencia, ella no es una bruja. Y no estamos comprometidos, y lo sabes, eso eran cosas de niños pequeños.-le dijo él con aparente frialdad, nadie se podía meter con Sakura.

-¡Me lo prometiste!

-Teníamos cinco años Meiling.-dijo él. veía a la que había sido su mejor amiga y prima durante toda su vida delante de él derramando algunas lagrimas.

-Pero yo...yo te amo.-le dijo Meiling. El príncipe la miró sorprendido, ¿cómo podía amarle? Eran primos, mejores amigos... nunca se lo esperó.

-No te puedo corresponder, Meiling.-dijo Syaoran apartando su mirada. Notó como Meiling huía de allí corriendo. Syaoran se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Yo...a mi me gusta Sakura...-susurró para sí. Pero no sabía si la chica lo quería a él. Tal vez comprometerse con Sakura no sería mala idea... pero ¿cómo decírselo?

--

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó pensando que ese día era la clave, le contaría lo de sus cartas, y le diría que estaba enamorada de él, y si él no le correspondía de la misma manera y solo era atracción física sería su amiga.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, llegaba tarde. Syaoran estaba esperándola con un solo caballo, era grande y de color marrón claro. Sakura lo miró asustada.

-Buenos días.-saludó Sakura.

-Buenos días, Sakura.-le saludó él, dándole un beso en la frente que sonrojó a Sakura.-Te ayudaré a subir.-le dijo Syaoran.

-¿Qué? No, no...es muy grande, yo no me subo.-dijo la chica asustada.

-No pasa nada Sakura. Además, yo cuidaré de ti.-le prometió el chico con una sonrisa. Y así lo hizo, la ayudó a subirse y le dijo que se sentara como amazona. Detrás de ella se subió el príncipe, Sakura estaba roja, no se acostumbraba a la agradable cercanía de Syaoran. Empezaron a cabalgar lento hasta salir de los jardines por la parte de atrás.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa.-Syaoran con gracia hizo que el caballo empezara a galopar de poco a poco.

-Syaoran... vamos muy deprisa.

-Tranquila, Sakura.

-¡Syaoran!-gritó ella asustada pues incluso el chico se había inclinado para darle más velocidad, Sakura no pudo evitar abrazarse a él por inercia. Syaoran ahora que sentía a Sakura tan cerca no quería parar, pero estaban llegando.

-So.-a la orden el caballo paró. Sakura se atrevió a mirar a Syaoran que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, la chica le reprochó con la mirada. El príncipe le ayudó a que se bajara del caballo. Sakura quedó impresionada por la visión que tenía. Estaban en medio de montañas, por el lado de ellos pasaba un riachuelo en el que el caballo estaba bebiendo.

-Pasaremos el día aquí.

-¿Y la comida?-preguntó Sakura.

-Aquí.-respondió él cogiendo una bolsa del caballo. Sakura se sintió apenada por no haber colaborado.

-Me podrías haber dicho algo, Syaoran.-le reprochó ella. Él la miró divertido.

-Era una sorpresa.

Pasearon de la mano admirando el paisaje, riendo y hablando de trivialidades.

-Cuando...cuando lleguemos al castillo, quiero enseñarte algo.-le dijo Sakura.

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como que?-preguntó curioso el chico.

-Mi...mi secreto.-Syaoran la miró con una ceja alzada y sonriendo.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-le preguntó ella azorada.

-Eres muy tierna, pequeña.-le dijo Syaoran antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

Comieron como si fueran una pareja recién casada. Esperaron a que oscureciera un poco.

-Esto era lo que quería que vieras.-le susurró Syaoran a la chica, abrazándola por detrás. Miraban hacia el horizonte, como los colores rojizos del atardecer se iban acompañados por el sol y se asomaba una luna llena de color naranja.

-Es hermoso...-susurró Sakura.

-Como tu.-Sakura se dio la vuelta, mirando directamente a los ojos de él.-Sakura...

-Syaoran...-dijo ella apenas con voz.

-Cásate conmigo.- fue felicidad. Eso es lo que sintió Sakura, y por un momento, tan efímero como un suspiro pensó que todo lo que había vivido valía la pena, y sonrió. Él la besó, pensando en que la respuesta era un sí, pero de pronto como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría encima, Sakura regresó a la realidad. Ella no podía casarse con él.

-Regresemos...-susurró ella, evitando la mirada confundida del chico.

-¿por qué?

-Te lo explicaré en cuanto lleguemos.-Era la hora... se lo diría.


	6. Chapter 6

Viaje al pasado

**Viaje al pasado**

El camino fue silencioso, Shaoran no podía ver la cara de Sakura puesta que iba detrás de ella.

Estaba alegre, pero a la vez confundido, había visto en los ojos de ella un rastro de tristeza.

-Vamos a mi habitación.-le dijo la chica. el príncipe sonrojado hasta las puntas de los cabellos no se podía imaginar a que venía esa invitación.

-Sa...Sakura...yo...

-¡Oh!, perdona, no quería que sonara así.-dijo ahora ella también sonrojada.

-Esta bien.-dijo él.

-¿Conoces algún sitio tranquilo donde no vaya la gente?-Sakura ese día estaba de suerte, todo lo que decía no sonaba muy bien, y menos en la mente de un joven Shaoran, a pesar de todo tenía 19 años. Pero esta vez Sakura la despistada no entendió porque él se sonrojaba.

-Si...-dijo con esfuerzo el príncipe.-Sígueme.- Él se adelantó y empezaron a caminar por pasillos que Sakura o sabía que existían en el castillo, hasta llegar a una habitación, era amplia, pero estaba casi vacía.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó curiosa Sakura, mientras miraba las pocas cosas que quedaban allí.

-Aquí es donde entrenaba de pequeño.-le informó el chico. –Pero, ¿por qué querías venir?

-¿Confías en mi, Syaoran?-el príncipe la miró a los ojos y no le quedaron dudas, asintió muy seguro, provocando una sonrisa.

-Te mostraré lo que muy pocas personas conocen...-susurró Sakura. La chica sacó su colgante en forma de llave ante la mirada confundida del chico.

Syaoran se fijó bien en ella, aquel brillo que una vez pensó ver en aquellos ojos había regresado a ellos, haciéndolos más admirables e hipnotizantes, toda ella había cambiado, era dulce y a veces ingenua, buena persona, al principio cuando la conoció, pensaba que era una persona semi salvaje, pero también le había cautivado en parte aquella Sakura que se coló en su habitación y que le había enfrentado a pesar de ser él el príncipe, a pesar de todo, se enamoró de él, porque no tenía duda de que ella le quería, por la persona que era, no por su titulo. Esa era Sakura, su Sakura.

Nadie ni nada se la podría sacar de la cabeza. ¿o sí?...

_-¡Llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que aceptó esta misión contigo, Libérate!- _escuchó con asombró y casi temor pronunciar aquellas palabras parecidas a un conjuro. ¿Una bruja? No podía ser, eso se pagaba con la hoguera en su reino. Vio como la llave que la chica tenía en sus manos se iba convirtiendo en un largo bastón.

" _¡Esa bruja te ha comido la cabeza!" _ Las palabras de Meiling le llegaron de pronto, esa era la verdad, Meiling tenía razón. Hacía un par de segundos el no tenía dudas sobre Sakura, pero ¿Ahora?

-Bruja.-murmuró Syaoran para si mismo, pero Sakura le escuchó. Se miraron a los ojos, ella vio en los ojos ambarinos la duda, después un poco de temor, y después... ¿rencor? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? Le había dicho que confiaba en ella. ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?

-Syaoran...

-No me llaméis así.-utilizó ese tono, aquel tono que había utilizado cuando recién se conocieron, cuando no había confianza... confianza...

-Dijiste que...

-Os ordeno que os vayáis de aquí de inmediato, no quiero brujas en mi reino.-el tono frío e hiriente, hizo que la chica se diera cuenta de que por muy mal que la tratara ella le querría igual.

-Yo...-Syaoran vio lagrimas en aquellos ojos verdes, aquellos en los que él creía.

-¡ME MENTISTE!.-gritó por fin, había explotado, era eso lo que más le dolía, ella le había mentido y lo había engatusado.

-No, no es...-él la interrumpió.

-Solo por cortesía de la reina, solo.-recalcó la última palabra.-Asistirás al baile, y después te marcharas y nunca más volverás. ¿Está claro?-la chica estaba en estado de shock y no podía responder.-¿Está claro?-repitió el chico, Sakura asintió, vio como aquel chico que le había robado el corazón se marchaba dejándola sola en aquella sala.

--

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, Rika y Keli, la ayudaban a vestirse para asistir al baile, la castaña no había abierto la boca en todo el día, por más que las chicas intentaran hablarle, ella no dijo nada. Estaba ya vestida, mirándose al espejo pero a la a vez sin ver nada, las dos ayudantes hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

-Rika, Keli.-las llamó Sakura por primera vez.

-¿Te pasa algo Sakura?-preguntó preocupada Rika.

-Muchas gracias por todo.

-Lo dices como si no nos fuéramos a ver más.-dijo Keli, lucia una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, pero en realidad estaba preocupada y angustiada, no quería que la primera persona que las trataba como a una igual se marchara.

Sakura sonrió.

-Es la hora, Sakura. –la chica asintió y salió de la habitación, ya no quedaba nadie en los pasillos, todos se habían concentrado en el gran salón. Llegó a las grandes puertas, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, se encontraba tranquila, quería que todo acabase ya, y esperaba después de todo poder regresar. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, llamando la atención de todos los invitados, que veían a casi un ángel bajar las escaleras majestuosamente como si se tratara de una princesa. Sakura llevaba un lujoso vestido del color de sus ojos adornado con hilo blanco y dorado, se veía una bonita figura con un buen busto y bonita figura.

-¿Me concede este baile, miLady?

-Por supuesto.-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia. Bailo con jóvenes y adultos, unos apuestos y otros no tantos, causando la envidia de muchas muchachas ahí presentes, menos de una. Meiling miraba divertida como Sakura bailaba, sabia que su primo era muy celoso y eso le favorecía a ella.

-Damas y caballeros.-llamaron la atención.-El Príncipe Xiao Lang Lee.-todos hicieron una larga reverencia mientras el príncipe Li bajaba las escaleras.

-Gracias a todos por asistir al baile, ahora, que continué todo.-Sakura vio como el príncipe buscaba a alguien con la mirada pero parecía que no encontraba a nadie.

-Disculpe, pero me encuentro un poco fatigada.-dijo la castaña para soltarse con gracia de aquel sujeto que no paraba de mirarle lujuriosamente. Cogió una copa de vino y se dirijo a uno de los grandes balcones, el más alejado, el más vacío.

-Me ha dicho Xiao Lang que pronto te iras.-dijo una voz chillona detrás de ella.

-EL príncipe Li no te mintió.

-¿Y para cuando tu marcha?-preguntó ácidamente Meiling, sin darse cuenta que dicho príncipe escuchaba la conversación. Había visto a una chica preciosa, que llevaba un delicado recogido muy sencillo y muy elegante, no la había reconocido como Sakura, ella solía recogerse el pelo en un moño bastante desaliñado.

-He pasado mucho tiempo aquí, me han ocurrido muchas cosas. Y...y he encontrado lo que anhelaba...-susurró ante una atónita Meiling.-Es hora de que regrese ya.

-¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

-Ha sido un placer conoceros Lady Li.-dijo Sakura educadamente mientras se retiraba directa a aquella sala donde Syaoran le había... ¿roto el alma? No, lo entendía perfectamente, era un secreto que nunca debió ser revelado, un secreto demasiado difícil de entender en aquella época. Gracias a Rika, en aquella sala estaba el traje que una vez le había confeccionado Tomoyo, se cambió, ya estaba preparada para ir a su hogar. Shaoran se había arrepentido de haberle gritado así a Sakura, tal vez no era una bruja sino un hada o algo por el estilo, ella no podía ser mala, se le veía en los ojos, pero su orgullo le impedía ir a pedirle disculpas, él pensaba que Sakura iba a ir a él, pero no fue así.

La siguió, era una locura que se fuera a esa altas de la hora, en realidad eso era una excusa, no quería que se fuera, quería que ella esperara su regreso, que se casaran, porque la amaba, porque ahora que se acordaba de aquel ángel bailando con todos esos hombres menos con él le hervía la sangre, porque quería tener aquella pequeña figura entre sus brazos y hacerla suya, porque ya era suya.

_-¡Llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que aceptó esta misión contigo, Libérate!-_ escuchó como Sakura hacía aquel conjuro que tanto le había atemorizado, se asomó y miro como la chica vestida como el día que la encontró sacaba dos extrañas tarjetas de su traje.

-¡Carta Sakura del tiempo, Carta Sakura de la esperanza, tomen su forma original ante su dueña!-Shaoran vio como dos figuras casi humanas se hacían presente delante de Sakura.

-Devolvedme a mi tiempo y hogar.-pidió Sakura.

-Pero mi ama, no será mejor que espere un día más al menos.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-preguntó Sakura aparentando estar fuerte, pero a sus cartas no las podía engañar.

-Deberías hablar con...

-¿Para que? No quiero que me vuelva a gritar.-susurró Sakura, Shaoran quería salir y pedirle perdón, no hacía falta más pruebas, Sakura no era una bruja, era un ángel.

-Sakura...-susurró el chico.

-Soy vuestra ama, no me vais a volver a engañar, encontré aquello que dijisteis. Me enamoré, me he enamorado. Pero no es justo, yo no soy de aquí, esto nunca podría funcionar. –dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.-¡Devolvedme a mi tiempo y a mi hogar! ¡Por última vez, os lo ordeno como la maestra de cartas!

-si mi señora.-respondieron las dos cartas. Shaoran miraba atónito la escena, Sakura rodeada de una luz cegadora, se iba, ella no era de este tiempo, tenía demasiadas cosas que preguntarle, no se podía ir, no ahora.

-¡SAKURA!-gritó el chico.

-Yo te amo, Syaoran.-fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer frente a los ojos de aquel chico.

-¿Qué he hecho?-se preguntó el príncipe en un susurro.

--

En otra parte, Touya, Fujikata, Eriol y Tomoyo hablaban tranquilamente en casa de la chica. había pasado u mes y no sabían nada de la chica, la situación empezaba a ser preocupante.

-¿Eriol tu no puedes hacer nada?-le preguntó el padre preocupado.

-Ya lo hemos probado todo...-dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-dijo una suave voz sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-¡Sakura!-gritaron todos, antes de que la chica cayera desmayada al suelo.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre irte así de golpe

**Viaje al pasado**

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre irte así de golpe!?-le preguntó Touya enfadado.

-Solo fue un error, Touya.-dijo Sakura suspirando y sentándose en un sillón al lado de su padre.

-¿Un error?-preguntó incrédulo-¡Has estado fuera un mes!

-¿Un mes?-preguntó ella.

-Si, Sakurita un mes entero.-dijo Kero apareciendo de la nada.

-Pero si...-todos vieron con asombro como el semblante de Sakura se entristecía.

-¿dónde has estado?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Creo que en China, nunca lo pregunté realmente.

-¿En China?-preguntó su padre.-¿Y porque no llamaste?

-Es que... es una larga historia.

-tenemos tiempo, monstruo.-todo lo contrario de lo que creían, Sakura sonrió y no replico. Eriol, Touya y Kero ya se habían dado cuenta de que el potencial mágico de Sakura había crecido considerablemente. La chica empezó su relato, todo, el trato al principio con el príncipe Li, la anciana Kaede, de vuelta al palacio y como había sido Lady Sakura Kinomoto. Saltó la parte de su romance, explicó el baile, y dijo que como ella ya no se sentía útil allí decidió intentar volver, y esta vez las cartas la obedecieron.

-Has retrocedido en el tiempo...-dijo Fujikata impresionado. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos era tan despistado como lo era Sakura y bien sabían que la chica estaba omitiendo una parte de la historia.

-Oye Sakura...-pero la chica no respondió se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación diferente a la que se había despertado durante los últimos tres meses. Esa habitación era más moderna, más..suya.

Se dio cuenta de que era la habitación que le dejaba Tomoyo cada vez que iba a su casa.

-"He vuelto".-pensó Sakura, se vistió con ropa que le había dejado su amiga. No sabía que hora era, pero por el sol diría que era por la mañana.

-Buenos días Tomoyo.

-Buenos días, Sakura.-saludó esta alegremente.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Dos días.

-¿Qué?-Tomoyo rió ante la reacción de Sakura.

-Tendrás hambre...

-Si un poco.

-Oye Sakurita, ¿Cómo vestía la gente allí?-preguntó Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Sabía que no tardarías en preguntármelo. Pues...-así fue explicándole con todo detalle cada traje que había visto, sobretodo el que había utilizado el día del baile. Sakura pasó el día en casa de Tomoyo pues su familia se encontraba trabajando y no quería estar sola.

-¿Y el príncipe?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Cómo es, ¿es guapo? ¿simpático? ¿O feo y frío? ¿Y cómo se llamaba?

-Li Syaoran, y bueno es difícil conocerlo, supongo que si es guapo, es moreno el pelo siempre lo lleva despeinado y sus ojos son de color ámbar, y a la luz del sol son...

-¿Te gusta?.-preguntó de golpe Tomoyo haciendo sonrojar a Sakura notablemente.

-Eh, no, no...-dijo ella, pero Tomoyo pudo leer lo contrario en los ojos de la esmeralda.

--

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se preguntó Sakura, estaba en su casa, tumbada en la cama de su habitación, su simple y cómoda habitación. La cama no era tan grande como la de allí, las paredes eran rosadas, las de allí de piedra, y su tocador era un espejo cuadrado, el de allí era precioso. Pero a ella le gustaba eso, su familiaridad. De pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar, no tardó en cogerlo.

-¿Hola?

-Sakura, soy Tomoyo.

-Ah, Hola Tomoyo.-saludó Sakura alegremente.

-¿Puedes venir a casa?.-preguntó apurada la chica.

-Etto...si claro.-respondió extrañada Sakura por la actitud de la chica.

-Gracias, te espero dentro de cinco minutos.

-Cinco min...-pero Tomoyo ya había colgado. –Que rara estaba...-se dijo para si misma. Se vistió con una simple camiseta y unos téjanos, se puso las zapatillas y se fue a casa de Tomoyo, picó al timbre y una sirvienta le abrió la puerta.

-La señorita Tomoyo la espera en la biblioteca.

-¿En la biblioteca?.-preguntó extrañada. La sirvienta la acompañó hasta la puerta.-Gracias.

-No es nada señorita Sakura.

-Saaaakuuuuraaaa, me llamo Sakura.-le dijo riendo. En ese momento se acordó de los sirvientes de palacio y su mirada se entristeció.

-Vale, Sakura.

-¡Sakura ven!.-la llamó Tomoyo desde dentro, la esmeralda le hizo caso y entró, encontró a Tomoyo sentada en el suelo rodeada de muchos libros.

-¿de que son estos libros, Tommy?

-De historia.-dijo la chica.

-Pero si tu odias historia.-la amatista rió.

-Ya lo sé, pero he estado investigando, y creo que he encontrado algo que te importará.-Sakura la miró extrañada, y cogó el libro que su amiga le pasaba. Se sentó al lado de ella y empezó a leer.

De la dinastía Li, una de las grandes familias que nunca ha existido en la antigua china oriental, los personajes más destacados sería el Príncipe Xiao Lang Lee.

_Siempre fue un misterio para su poblado, decían que era frío y muy serio, pero siempre fue justo y bueno con su gente. _

-Tomoyo... esto ya lo sé.

-Sáltate todo eso y pasa la página.-le dijo con voz dulce la amatista.

Antes de su marcha, la reina celebró un baile en su honor, se dice que fueron grandes bellezas intentando llamar la atención del príncipe, pero solo una dama allí presente lo logró. Hubo rumores que dijeron que desaparecieron del baile, no se supo más de la dama.

_Sin duda lo más amargo vino después. Rumores decían que reinos vecinos querían atacar al príncipe. Entraron en batalla al principio de la primavera, una ardua guerra se llevó a cabo, pero ganaron, mas, el príncipe Lee fue herido, y después de tres días murió en el campamento. _

_Sin duda la antigua china, perdió uno de los reyes más valiosos que podría haber tenido._

-No puede ser...-murmuró Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sakura...-susurró su amiga, pues sabía que esa fecha se acercaba, pues su amiga le había contado que había regresado nada más acabar el baile.

-¡No puede morir, Tomoyo!.-la amatista miró a su amiga llena de dolor. La perdería otra vez, pero era su amiga y su felicidad era más importante.

-¿Le amas?.-Sakura se calló.-¿Le amas, Sakura?

-Si, Tomoyo...

-Entonces tienes que volver y ayudarle.-la castaña dejó salir unos sollozos ahogados.

-No puedo volver...

-¿Por qué, Sakurita?

-Me llamó bruja, me dijo que me tenía confianza cuando no era así. Y justo antes de todo eso me había propuesto matrimonio...-le contó por primera vez la chica.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque me duele demasiado...-admitió la esmeralda.

-Sakura...-susurró Tomoyo abrazando a su amiga. Pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que la amatista lo rompió. –Tengo una idea.-dijo sonriente.

-¿Cuál?.-preguntó su amiga limpiándose los restos de lagrimas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?.-le preguntó, Sakura entrecerró los ojos y contando con sus dedos le respondió:

-Una semana para que empiece la guerra allí.

-Volverás a ir, pero te llevaras todas tus cartas y le protegerás.-finalizó su amiga.

-¡Pero piensa que soy una bruja!

-Esta vez pensara que eres un ángel. Todos pensaran que eres un ángel.

-Pero como...

-De eso me encargo yo.-la interrumpió la amatista.-¡Vas a cambiar la historia, y yo te voy a ayudar!.-gritó Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos, a Sakura le salió un gotita en la nuca.


	8. Chapter 8

-No, ni hablar

¡Muy bueeenasssss! Este es el penúltimo capítulo. El próximo será el último. He tardado bastante porque he estado de vacaciones, y después se me estropeo el ordenador. Dentro de poco vuelvo al insti, así que se acaban mis horas libres. Gracias a todos por seguir este fanfic, y espero que os guste este cap!! Cuidaos.

--

_**viaje al pasado;**_

_**penúltimo capítulo. **_

-No, ni hablar.-dijo con tono firme la voz de Touya. Tomoyo miraba con tristeza a su mejor amiga.

-¡Touya! Tengo que ir.-le dijo Sakura.

-Y yo digo que no.

-¡Papá! Por favor...-suplicó la chica, Fujikata se quedó pensativo mirando con cariño a su única hija. Touya miraba a su padre esperando también una negativa.

-Sakura...-la chica suplicó con la mirada.-Solo con dos condiciones.-le dijo.

-Vale.-aceptó la esmeralda con una sonrisa.

-Me niego, no vas a ir monstruo.-dijo Touya.

-Promete que te vas a cuidar, y que vas a volver.-Sakura le miró confundida, pero igual asintió.

-¡Entonces manos a la obra!.-dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos. Fujikata abrazó a su hija.

-Te estaremos esperando, hija.-le susurró al oído, Sakura asintió.

-Te quiero, papá.

-Y yo a ti, y yo a ti...-susurró mas para si mismo.

-Monstruo.-le llamó su hermano. Sakura vio marcharse a su padre, y después miró con el cejo fruncido a Touya.

-No me llames así.-le dijo, él le sonrió y también le abrazó. La chica correspondió el abrazo, no eran muchas las veces en que su hermano se mostraba sentimental.

-Cuando llegues te espera un gran castigo.

-¡Touya! No soy pequeña, y no eres quien para ponerme castigos.

-Claro que sí, soy tu hermano mayor.-le dijo él otra vez serio.- No nos olvides.-dicho esto también se fue. Dejando a Sakura confundida. Solo iba a ayudar a Syaoran y volver. ¿Verdad?...

-¡Sakura!.

-Ya voy, Tomoyo.-se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento. Allí su amiga la estaba esperando sentada, delante de ella había diferentes trajes de color blanco.

-¿Qué son Tomoyo?

-No pensaran que eres una bruja.

-¿Hoe?

-¡Pensaran que eres un ángel!.-Sakura ya había escuchado eso, pero nunca pensó que fuera literalmente.

-¿Crees que funcionara?.-preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-Pues claro, ahora pruébate esto.-le pasó una vestido largo de color blanco de lino y un poco de encaje. No le quedaba bien, Tomoyo después de darle bastantes vueltas al asunto se fue corriendo para después entrar con uno de los tantos disfraces que ya tenía hecho. Sakura la miró con temor.

-Este tiene que ser el definitivo.-le dijo empujándola hacia el vestidor.

La castaña ahora llevaba un traje de color blanco, casi deslumbrante, unas alas confeccionadas también por Tomoyo adornaban la parte de atrás del vestido. Por último la amatista se acercó a ella y le puso una fina corona de flores en la cabeza.

-Ya esta, estas lista.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No se Tomoyo...-dijo Sakura mirándose las alas.-Es demasiado ficticio...

-Yo creo que estas muy bonita, Sakurita.-intervino Kero.

-¿Y yue?

-No lo se, no lo he encontrado...-dijo Kero con el ceño fruncido.

-No importa, tranquilo ,Kero.-dijo suavemente la chica.

-Ten, Sakura.-le dijo la amatista pasándole una mochilita. Sakura la miró sin entender.-Ahí puedes poner tus cartas, y tienes una muda de ropa...creo que será incomodo que siempre vayas con las alas.

-Gracias, prima.-le dijo Sakura abrazando a su mejor amiga.-Creo que ya estoy lista.-dijo la chica cogiendo su llave. Cogió fuertemente todas su pertenencias, Kero se metió en la mochila.

-Llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella libérate ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión.-al momento que Sakura tuvo en sus manos el bastón, sacó a las cartas tiempo y esperanza. – ¡Cartas Tiempo y Esperanza, transfórmense en su forma original ante su dueña!.-en el instante en que las cartas empezaron a transmitir esa luz blanca tan conocida por Sakura, Kero salió volando así dejándola sola.

-¡Kero!.-gritó Sakura, con la pregunta enmarcando su rostro.

-Creo que es algo que tienes que hacer tu sola, Sakurita.-fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en el vacío.

--

Le dolía la cabeza, sentía como si le hubiesen golpeado miles de veces en ella con piedras del tamaño de india. Por mucho que hiciera esos viajes, nunca se iba a acostumbrar a esa sensación.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pues tampoco tenía fuerzas para abrirlos, notaba las raíces de los árboles debajo suyo.

-Parece un ángel...-susurró una voz.

-No se mueve.

-Pero respira.-dijo la primera voz.

-Lo mejor será llevarla al príncipe.-dijo una tercera voz. Ante esto Sakura intentó abrir los ojos, y lo consiguió tras un esfuerzo bastante grande. Tres soldados se alzaban ante ella imponentes. Reconoció el escudo como el del príncipe Li.

-¿quién sois?.-le preguntó un soldado rudamente. Sakura se levantó dejándose ver mejor.

-¿De que bando estáis?.-dijo el mismo soldado. La miraba mal, y una de sus manos estaba apoyada en el mango de la espada. La chica se asustó un poco. Y por ello se reprochó mentalmente, si no podía con ellos, no podría ayudar a Shaoran, pero lo mejor sería no gastar energías.

-Yo...

-¿Quién eres? O...¿Qué eres?.- dijo uno más joven, que la miraba entre admirado y precavido.

-Yo...tengo que protegerlo.-se recordó y en un murmullo liberó a salto y saltó a las más altas ramas de los árboles. Se quedó mirando a los soldados que se ponían alerta y después se marchaban. "Ya estoy de vuelta" se dijo la chica. Siguiendo el rastro de los soldados logró llegar al campamento. No tardó en encontrar a su príncipe, ordenando cosas por doquier, delante de una mesa rodeada por cuatro personas más. El corazón le empezó a latir desmesuradamente solo con observarle.

No tardó mucho en escuchar los rumores acerca de un supuesto ángel que debía proteger a alguien. Se pusieron nerviosos al saber que el ángel había huido diciendo que debía proteger a alguien, Sakura vio como Syaoran fruncía el ceño como el solía hacerlo. Pensando que eran tonterías, o quizás que el ángel protegería al enemigo.

-Atacaremos de sorpresa, partiremos en una hora, preparad todo.-mandó con voz firme y fría. Todos acataron ordenes sin rechistar y en un cerrar de ojos todo se había puesto patas arriba.

Sakura vio entrar al príncipe Li a una tienda, miraba como la sombra de él se movía adentro de un lado para otro, seguramente estaría nervioso. A la chica le entraron ganas de entrar con él y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no iba a pasar nada y que no estuviera nervioso, pero no podía, no cuando las manos le temblaban y apenas se podía mantener encima de una rama gruesa.

Sakura volvió a la realidad cuando Shaoran salió de la tienda vestido con armadura y espada en mano, pronto se vio siguiendo a las tropas escondida entre los árboles.

Le entró el pánico al ver un ejercito igual o más grande esperando. Tal vez ella no estaba preparando.

-No puedo...-se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente al escuchar los gritos de guerra y las primeras espadas cruzar. "Tienes que hacerlo, así no le ayudaras" se dijo internamente, se obligó a abrir los ojos. Lo que vio le dejó sin aliento.

No era como las películas, era una realidad. Espadas, escudos, personas, sangre, muerte, gritos...una combinación demasiado fuerte para una niña inocente como ella. Sin darse ella cuenta tenía el rostro bañado en saladas lágrimas.

Ubicó al chico peleando casi en el centro contra 3 soldados. Era injusto. Pero ella no podía hacer nada, temblaba entera, y no se podía poner de pie, para suerte de él se defendía muy bien y de momento no necesitaba su ayuda.

"¿pero y los demás? No puedo ser tan egoísta" Sakura sollozaba en silencio mientras veía trágicas escenas.

De pronto vio al gobernante contrario abriéndose paso hacía la espalda de Shaoran. Estaba a pocos metros de él, pero el príncipe no se daba cuenta.

"¿Es la hora?" se preguntó la chica. Con manos temblorosas invocó a vuelo y sobrevoló el campo suficientemente alto como para ver, pero que no la vieran a ella.

-¡Escudo, protégelo!.-gritó, y maldijo no poder protegerlos a todos.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, el contrincante lanzó una estocada que le rebotó, Shaoran se dio cuenta impresionado y en un giro de 180º clavó su espada, y como si el otro fuera un muñeco de trapo se desplomó en el suelo. Y como si se tratara de una ola la batalla cesó en todo el campo. Sakura se quedó quieta, muy quieta en su lugar hasta que más o menos el ejercito estuvo a 50 metros, ella no empezó a descender.

--

-Príncipe Li.-le llamó un soldado cercano.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-dijo con su tono de voz ya conocido.

-Mire, allí.-todos se voltearon para ver a un ángel descender del cielo con las alas extendidas y de espaldas. Una mano se posó en el hombro del príncipe.

-Por eso parecía que teníais un escudo protector invisible, sois protegido por un ángel.-le dijo un soldado bastante humilde y mayor que él. Shaoran se quedó quieto, veía de lejos una larga cabellera castaña, le recordó a Sakura y su semblante se entristeció.

-Debo hablar con ella...-dijo el príncipe empezando a caminar hacía donde se encontraba la que era su salvadora.

--

El líder caído le recordaba a Eriol, era un poco mayor que él, era apuesto y sus ojos aun abiertos le miraban, aun no moría, sin embargo sus hombres le habían abandonado.

-¿Por qué?.-le dijo con voz grave, ella le miró confundida arrodillada a su lado.-¿por qué le protegiste a él?.-ella sorprendida por su descubrimiento sonrió con tristeza.

-Por amor.-por amor respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Una batalla...-respiró con dificultad.-...no es lugar para un bello ángel.

-Ojalá pudiera evitar esto.-dijo ella, vio como cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar al herido.

-A pesar de todo... es una bendición... morir con la visión... de un bello ángel...-dio su ultimo suspiró y cerró los ojos. ¿cuántos más morían en ese instante?.

-¡Sueño, libérate! Duerme a todos los que...-se le entrecortó la voz- a todos los que no tienen posibilidades de...

-No hace falta que digas más, Sakura.-dijo una suave voz.

-Gracias.-susurró la castaña, intentó secarse las lágrimas pero nuevamente volvían a aparecer. "Al menos no hay dolor", se giró para ver la otra parte del campo de batalla y se quedó sin habla y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Sakura?.-preguntó una voz varonil, con entusiasmo.

"Resiste" se dijo a si misma, pero las lagrimas nuevas la delataban. De pronto sintió unos brazos rodearla con fuerza, pero con ternura. No pudo más y se desplomó, apoyada en su hombro desahogó aquellas emociones que había retenido durante tanto tiempo.

-Sakura...-le susurró él, acariciándole el largo y suave cabello.

-Yo...-hipó Sakura-Tengo que irme.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó confundido.-¿Por qué?

-No me puedo quedar.

-No, no te vayas Sakura...

-¿Por qué me tendría que quedar?.-le encaró esta vez.

-Porque...porque.-Shaoran esquivó aquellos ojos anegados de tristeza, pero los volvió a mirar, quería que viera su sinceridad.-Yo, te amo.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, triste, un campo de batalla, ese no era el lugar. ¿Y si solo se lo decía para que se quedara?

-No...no es verdad. Solo es un capricho, pasará con el tiempo, ya verás...-le dijo ella con la voz suave. Aun así Syaoran se enfureció.

-¿Y tu que? Tu no me...

-No.-le mintió ella escondiendo sus ojos.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-¿¡Como lo puedes saber!?

-Te he escuchado antes...-le dijo el más bajo.

-no me voy a quedar sin ser correspondida.-evitó la mirada de él.

-Pero yo si...

-No, no lo digas. Si me hubieses amado no me hubieses echado, no me hubieses tachado de bruja y evitado hasta mi marcha.- Entonces él entendió su tristeza, la cogió del mentón.

-Mírame.-le pidió hundiéndose en el mar de esperanza, al mismo tiempo que ella se hundía en el mar de fuego. Juntos sus frentes.

-Es cierto que me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Me cautivaste desde el primer momento, tu carácter fuerte, pero después tu dulzura y ternura, cuando te colaste en mi habitación por equivocación. Quería verte cada día, pensaba que solo eras un capricho, pero no. Quería saber de ti, de tu vida, seguía tu rastro y me conformaba con ver tus ojos con ese alo de nostalgia y admiración a la vez. Aun que me gustaban más cuando me mirabas, y cuando estaban alegres. Me sentía lleno contigo, a tu lado, tenerte en mis brazos. Vacío cuando te fuiste, cuando no estabas cuando no me llamabas, cuando no reías... Eso Sakura es...

-Es amor...-terminó Sakura. Shaoran sonrió y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Sakura entonces, olvidó todo, su pasado, y su futuro, solo estaba su presente y tenía nombre: Li Syaoran.

-Es hora de volver a casa...-le susurró Shaoran al oído, ella asintió abrazada a él.

¿Pero a que casa se refería?


	9. Chapter 9

GRacias por seguir este fic. Aquí os traigo él último capítulo, es corto, pero espero que os guste.

**Viaje al pasado;**

**Último capítulo.**

_Primera persona Sakura._

El camino hacía el castillo de Shaoran había sido rápido. A escondidas me había cambiado de ropa y me había quitado las alas. Ahora todos pensaban que yo era un ángel, y más de uno me había venido pidiendo perdón por lo que acababan de hacer. Era entonces cuando yo me quedaba sin palabras y no sabía salir del aprieto, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo me pasaba al lado de "mi" príncipe. Si, era cierto estaba locamente enamorada de un príncipe. Durante el viaje estuve junto a él en su caballo, sintiendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Los del castillo se alegraron de verme y sobretodo se sorprendieron, Rika me abrazó a pesar de estar todos presentes, la quisieron castigar pero yo me opuse le había cogido especial cariño.

Y ahora, ahora estaba tumbada en el césped apoyada en el pecho de Syaoran. me tenía cogida de la cintura, me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Te quiero...-me susurra en el oído. Dejando un caminito de besos por mi cuello, suspiro.

-Syaoran...

-Quiero tenerte siempre así, junto a mí.

-Y a mi me gustaría estar contigo siempre...-le respondí, intenté que mi tono no se viera afectado por la sensación que me recorría. Como si olvidase algo. Sentí como Shaoran tiraba su cabeza para atrás y soltaba un suspiro, después se volvía a apoyarse en mi.

-¿Ocurre algo, Syaoran?

-Tengo algo para ti.-me giré para mirarlo, sonreía de felicidad, pero sus ojos me decían otra cosa. Me dio una caja rosada. –Ábrelo.

Le hice caso, adentro había una preciosa cadena de plata, u oro blanco. Nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas. El colgante consistía en algo... un tanto abstracto, sé que era diamante, y aun a pesar de todo me encantaba. Lo miraba por todas partes, era como si tuviera que encajar en alguna parte, a la luz del sol tenía destellos ámbares y verdes.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta.-le dije sinceramente.

-¿A pesar de su forma?

-Creo que es lo que más me gusta.-le sonreí, y el me devolvió la sonrisa. Lo sacó de la caja y me lo colocó, provocando mi sonrojo. –pero yo no tengo nada para ti..

-Yo también tengo uno.-me dijo mostrando un colgante muy parecido al mío. Lo sacó de debajo de su camisa blanca. Era parecido al mío, pero no igual, se acerco a mí, y cogió el colgante, entonces los juntos, y los puso a la luz del sol. Un rompecabezas. Se veía un lobo aullando mientras flores de cerezo caían.

-Es precioso. ¿Cómo has conseguido algo así?

-Para un príncipe hay pocas cosas que no pueda conseguir.-nos quedamos en silencio los dos. Solo sintiéndonos.

-Syaoran...-le llamé.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué me lo has dado?

-Para que siempre me recuerdes.-le sonreí. Pero él estaba serio.-¿Qué me ocultas?

-¿Tanto me quieres? ¿Tanto me amas?.-dijo con voz triste. No entendí las preguntas. Pues claro que lo amaba. Asentí.-¿Qué me dijiste cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo?

-Que no podía...porque...-entonces recordé. "_con dos condiciones. Te vas a cuidar, y que vas a volver_" la voz de mi padre, repitiéndome aquello. "_no nos olvides_" esta vez mi hermano. –No les he olvidado...-susurré. ¿cómo...?

-Eres demasiado buena Sakura. Pero somos de mundos diferentes. Tú debes volver con ellos, tu familia.

-Entonces ven conmigo.-le dije aguantando mis lagrimas escondiéndome en su pecho. Escuché su risa, pero no sonaba alegre.

-¿Me ayudas a ganar una batalla por mi reino y me pides que lo deje?.-le miré a los ojos. Me acarició la mejilla secándome una lágrima que se me había escapado. –Me encantaría irme contigo, no tendría ningún problema, Sakura. Dejaría todo por ti.

-Syaoran...

-Pero es mi deber, y mucha gente depende de ello. Es mi pueblo.-entonces entendí que nunca podríamos estar juntos, tal vez en corazón y mente, pero no en forma humana. No aguanté mas las lagrimas.

-No es justo...

-Lo se, pequeña.-nos levantamos, yo con su ayuda. Y me besó, con fuerza, pasión, dulzura y ternura, todo junto, me besó con amor. Y supe que era su despedida, y que no lo volvería a tener. Me abrazó.-Te amo, siempre te voy a amar, y mientras conserves mi regalo siempre vamos a estar juntos.-me susurró. Entonces su calidez me abandonó, me soltó y me dio lo espalda. Empezó a caminar.

¿Era la hora de volver? No podía dejarle así, no cuando se llevaba la mitad de mi corazón.

-¡Syaoran!.-le llamé, él paró, más no se giró.-No te voy a olvidar...-le dije apenas sin voz.-entonces se giró. Y vi su única lagrima, una lagrima de cristal, una lagrima que era hecha para mi.-Te amo.-le dije sin voz, pero él me entendió.

Y sin voz regresé, no se como lo hice, tal vez susurré el conjuro, pero estaba más concentrada en la visión de Syaoran caminando, marchándose.

Fue nuestro adiós, pero yo siempre le recordaría.

Necesitaría saber de Kero y Yue, me había alejado bastante de ellos, Tomoyo, mi padre y mi hermano. Esos eran una historia aparte. Y ¿Eriol? Eriol siempre sería un misterio para todos. Todos por los que regresaba... mi familia. Dejaba atrás a Syaoran Li, a mí mitad. ¿Nunca volveré a amar, como le amo a él?

* * *

_Tercera persona. _

7 años después. 

Sakura corría por las calles internas de la ciudad de Hong kong.

Hacía un año que había acabado la carrera de administración de empresas , y ahora estaba en un viaje de vacaciones con su mejor amiga, Tomoyo.

Llegaba tarde a un bar café que habían descubierto, Tomoyo había desaparecido por la mañana, pero le había dejado una nota.

-Creo que me he perdido.-se dijo a si misma.

-Entonces nosotros te ayudaremos.-dijo una voz saliendo de las sombras de aquel callejón. Eran cuatro hombres, un poco mayores que ella, pero que la miraban de una forma... aterradora, esa era la palabra, Sakura retrocedió asustada.

-No hace falta.-dijo forzando una sonrisa. hizo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero rápidamente uno le había cogido del brazo. –suéltame.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?.-Sakura lo miró desafiante.-Vamos responde.-le dijo el otro rudamente.

-¡24!.-les espetó mientras le daba al que le agarraba con el bolso y salía corriendo. No miraba hacía donde corría, salió a un pequeño parque donde habían cuatro árboles contados y mucho sol. Pero no paró de correr.

-¡Ah!.-gritó cuando se chocó con alguien y cayó encima de él.

-¿Esta usted loca?.-le espetó una voz varonil

-Disculpe...-dijo ella intentado levantarse, pero cuando hizo el amago se enganchó su colgante con algo de él.-¿Hoe?

-¿Piensa levantarse?.-Sakura intentó desenredar su tan preciado recuerdo pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Espere, por favor.-dijo ella.-¿Pero que...?-se paró rápidamente, la otra persona le siguió, no le había querido mirar la cara, pero se notaba que tenia un buen cuerpo.

-Mire por donde camina.

-¿De donde ha sacado ese colgante?.-le preguntó ella, bajando la cabeza, él la miró y notó una lagrima caer por una pálida mejilla.

-Se ha transmitido de generación en generación en mi familia.-dijo el fríamente. Sakura se tapó la boca, para que sus sollozos no se escucharan.

-¿La familia Li?.-preguntó casi sin voz.

-¿Quién es usted y como lo sabe?.-sin mirarlo siquiera Sakura, se acercó a él y le cogió el colgante. Y como había visto hacer a Syaoran una vez, los juntó y los puso al sol. El diamante nunca deja de brillar, se dijeron ambos mentalmente. Mientras observaban el lobo aullando junto a las flores de cerezo.

-Como es posible...-dijo él. Sakura por primera vez le miró. Y se quedó sin habla, su corazón ya no podía latirle más rápido. Era la viva imagen de Shaoran.

-Syaoran...-murmuró ella. ¿Era ella? ¿Era ella la chica con la que tanto había soñado? ¿La que salía en esas extrañas premoniciones desde sus 19 años?

-¿Sakura...?-murmuró. Sin saberlo como, ambos supieron, que des de ese día a pesar de todo, sus destinos estaban ligados, para siempre. Pues siempre había estado juntos.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Yeeee y pongo fin a este fan fic! Por fin, acabado!! Necesito reviews, por favor!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

_**Viaje al pasado**_

_**Epílogo**_

Soy feliz. Creo que es el resumen de mi vida. Estoy sentada en un banco del parque preferido de Takeshi. Por un lado tiene columpios y un tobogán y por el otro, su preferido un gran descampado, donde ahora mismo está jugando con su padre. Shaoran.

Si ese es nuestro hijo de 4 años, tiene el pelo parecido al mío, pero los ojos de su padre, puede parecer muy despistado, pero es más inteligente que nadie.

Me encanta jugar con ellos, pero también me gusta quedarme sentada, viéndolos. Se quieren, Takeshi adora a su padre igual que yo.

¿Pero como llegamos a esto?

Hace poco más de 4 años, tuve un encontronazo con Shaoran, pero yo no me había fijado en él. ni él en mí. Pero nuestros colgantes se enredaron, y fue cuando le vi. No sé como, pero ahí estaba el hombre del cual me había enamorado.

Él sabe de mis poderes, pero no de que viajé al pasado por un error y allí me enamoré de un antepasado suyo. "Syaoran Li, príncipe" tuvo descendencia, eso en parte me alegró, pero también me dolió.

Es duro saber que te enamoraste de una persona, y después de perderla encuentras a otra totalmente igual, pero que no te conoce, ni siquiera te recuerda, a la cual tienes que volver a enamorar.

Debo admitir que me hacía gracia el aire de grandeza que siempre rodea a Shaoran.

Sé que él sabe que yo tuve mis dudas. Al principio sentía una vacío en el pecho, que me dejaba sin aire, aun con él a mi lado, era como si hubiese perdido la memoria. Y yo siempre pensaba que nunca sería lo mismo, que no podría serlo, porque aunque fuera como él y se llamara como él, nunca sería el príncipe del que me enamoré.

Pero yo también me equivoqué, siempre estaba recordándolo a él, pero no prestando atención al Shaoran del presente. Vivía en el pasado, cuando tenía al hombre de mi vida delante de mí.

Pero le amo, tanto o más que al Syaoran del pasado, pero ese del pasado fue mi primer amor, mi primer beso, y que Shaoran conserve aun el colgante es recordarle, como prometimos hace cientos de años. Recordar lo que pasamos, e imaginar como sería mi vida si me hubiese quedado. ¿Sin complicaciones? No lo sé. Pero no me arrepiento de nada en mi vida. Creo que a pesar de todo, a pesar de que mi corazón aun recuerde y que mi mente también, soy feliz así.

-Ven mami, ven a jugar con nosotros.-me dijo Takeshi cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome hasta donde estaba Shaoran que me dio un suave beso en los labios, haciendo que me sonrojara.

-No pienses en el pasado.-dijo él en mi oído, le miré sin comprender, en sus ojos había un rastro de misterio. Siempre había sido así, me contaba todo, al menos eso creía pero siempre tenía un rastro de misterio, nunca le llegaría a conocer del todo. Yo asentí, y me puse a jugar con ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Takeshi cogió un par de ramas, una para él y otra para su padre. Shaoran la agarró con una sonrisa. Y empezaron como si fuera un combate. Fue como una sensación de deja vú. Shaoran se movía de una manera especial, conocida por mí. Hacia los mismos movimientos que en la...batalla. entonces hizo como si le diera a Takeshi y este, bien payaso se tiró al suelo, ensuciando la ropa.

Empecé a reír, ambos me miraron sorprendidos, pero ni siquiera yo sabía muy bien de que reía. Tal vez de que me estaba complicando demasiado y debía pensar en el presente, y no en el pasado. No cuando siempre había estado con el mismo hombre, no cuando mi príncipe siempre había estado a mi lado. Abracé a Syaoran.

-Te amo...-le dije.

-Yo también.-me respondió.

-Dais asco...-murmuró Takeshi desde el suelo. Ambos reímos.

Esa es mi historia, una historia que aun no tiene fin, pues es una vida...

* * *

Lo siento si el epílogo no es lo que esperabais, pero es que para mí, la historia ya estaba acabada. Estoy pensando en otra historia, pero de momento no se me ocurre nada.

Si alguien tiene ideas, sugerencias, o incluso quiere hacer un fic compartido, dejadme Rewievs, o agregadme.

demonia 3(barrabaja)5 h o t m a i l . c o m ( sin espacios xD)

Y por último y más importante.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA.


End file.
